


His Perfect Accident

by HallowsEve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowsEve/pseuds/HallowsEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy has a secret he's keeping. She has strawberry blonde hair, gray eyes, his cheekbones and her muggle-born mother's smile. A/U [LM/OFC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments.
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> A/N: Also posted on FFnet under my same username.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

* * *

"Lucius, stop being dramatic." Victoria sighed as she moved to her small kitchen to make some tea. Lucius sat flabbergasted on her black leather sofa, his hands buried in his normally perfectly styled hair.

Victoria effortlessly made tea as if she hadn't just dropped a bomb on her…whatever the hell he was. Lover? What do you call a married man who cheats on his beautiful pure-blood wife with a muggle-born Healer at St. Mungo's? Sleazy? She knew her title. Whore. Slut. Floozy. Homewrecker.

Victoria sighed, entering her living room with the elaborate tea tray Lucius had gifted her for Christmas. Lucius still frozen in the position she left him.

"It's simple really." Victoria started as she poured the tea. "This baby is mine and I expect nothing. I want nothing. I just wanted you to know."

Lucius raised his head, staring at his former mistress in disbelief. Nothing? They created a child for Merlin sakes. A half-blood child whom he would have loved to openly raise with the auburn-haired woman who sat a few feet away. He never meant to fall in love. Malfoy men don't. They marry well and have meaningless flings, secretly of course. Victoria though was anything but meaningless. Somehow over the last year she had wormed her way into his heart and it was currently breaking.

He knew she was also hurting. Though she wore her Healer "nothing bothers me" mask, her eyes showed the depth of her pain. Lucius accepted his tea with a small nod, desperately wishing it were a firewhiskey.

The former lovers drank their tea in uncomfortable silence each lost in their thoughts. Lucius immediately reflected on their time.

_Lucius carefully moved through the crowded bookstore, paying mind to not bump into anyone as he approached the back of the store, hoping to find the book he had been waiting for. Out of the corner of his eye a beautiful auburn-haired woman walked up the stairs to the second floor. He had never seen her before; Merlin knows he'd remember a woman such as her._

_Victoria carefully perused the shelves, looking for nothing in particular. A trip to Flourish and Blotts was a weekly routine of hers, a way to relax after a busy night at St. Mungo's._

_"Excuse me," Victoria turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing before her, his perfectly arched brow raised as a smirk graced his lips. "You're blocking the path."_

_Victoria looked around, sure enough she was blocking the way. With an embarrassed smile she stepped aside, allowing the elegant man to pass._

_"Thank you Miss –" Lucius smirked, letting his greeting hang in the air._

_"Winters, Victoria Winters." Her green eyes sparkled as Lucius grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles politely._

_"It's an honor, Miss Winters."_

_Victoria laughed quietly, shaking her head. "I don't think so, Lucius Malfoy. You're a pure-blood Slytherin. Me? I'm a muggle-born Ravenclaw. So I would wager a guess that it's not really an honor."_

_Lucius' smirk faded from his face as the woman turned and left, quickly moving down the stairs and out of the store. He was unsure what moved his feet, only that they did. Quite quickly in fact as he pursued the woman. Victoria was nearing the stationary shop when Lucius caught up with her, gently grasping her arm and guiding her to the small alley between the shops. Victoria's eyes widened, her hand going for her wand as he backed her to the wall._

_"I'm sorry, Miss Winters, if I have offended you somehow." Lucius apologized quickly, slightly backing up to allow some space and to give her some relief to her worry. "I can assure you your blood status is of no consequence."_

_Victoria_ _narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Why?"_

_Lucius chuckled as he shifted his walking stick to his other hand, looking down the alley to ensure no one was staring._

_"Miss Winters, the war is over and I stopped caring about blood purity long before it." The blonde man slowly closed the gap, his eyes hypnotized by hers. Victoria was frozen in place as Lucius leaned down. "And to be honest, you are quite fetching."_

_Victoria_ _smirked, pushing him away gently with a hand to his chest. "And you are quite married, Lord Malfoy. Good day."_

_Lucius stood aside as Victoria moved down the alley to the main street, turning to continue her journey to the Leaky Cauldron._

_...oooOOOooo..._

_Lucius and Victoria conveniently began to run into one another every Tuesday at Flourish and Blotts. Casual conversations over books quickly turned into innocent lunches to discuss books and Victoria's job as a Healer. The blonde aristocrat did his very best to keep their meetings casual and comfortable. He wouldn't deny he was interested in Victoria, he most certainly was and had recently ended his most current affair in hopes that he could start one with Victoria. The pair had conveniently bumped into one another 7 times before Lucius finally made his move._

_"My wife is going out of town." Lucius drawled as Victoria sipped at her tea._

_"Oh? Is there a purpose behind that statement?" The auburn-haired woman smirked at his narrowed eyes for her cheek._

_"She's going with her lover." Victoria's eyes snapped to his, her jaw opening in shock. Lucius casually leaned over, gently closing her mouth with a slight push to the underside of her jaw._

_"Gaping is never attractive, my dear." Lucius leaned back in his chair, sipping his tea nonchalantly._

_"Your wife is having an affair and you don't mind?" Victoria asked in disbelief. It was astonishing how many pure-blood families had affairs. She unfortunately saw it a great deal as a Healer when she assisted in delivering the "other woman's" lovechild._

_Lucius gently placed his cup on the table, pursing his lips as though he was deep in thought. Really, he just wanted her to sweat it a bit._

_"Miss Winters, most pure-blood marriages are contract based. I was contracted to my wife before I graduated Hogwarts. It has never been one of love." His eyes fell to his tea cup as he gently circled the rim with the tip of his long manicured finger._

_The rest of their lunch was quiet, each lost in thought. Victoria, imagining a life without love. She could hardly imagine what it was like to be married to someone who you didn't love. Or sleep with. Lucius, imagining her lips against his, their bodies moving together in a hot, sweaty tango._

_Lucius had just paid the bill and was rising to leave when Victoria stopped him, her hand gently on his._

_"Walk me home?" Lucius smiled widely at her request, nodding immediately as they left the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London._

_The walk to Victoria's loft was not far, thankfully, though the sexual tension was mounting with every step. Victoria was at war with herself. This went against everything she believed in, but she was so entranced by this man. He was nothing like she imagined. He was polite, considerate and yes, incredibly attractive. Although, she expected that as his sexual appeal was very well known._

_Victoria_ _took a calming breath as they neared her door. Ever the gentleman, or appearing to be, Lucius kept his hands behind his back waiting for her to make the move. With a gentle wave of her wand, her door unlocked and cracked open. Willing her nerves to calm, she turned towards him, looking up into his eyes._

_Neither would admit to being the one to move in first. Quickly Victoria found herself inside her apartment, pressed against her door with her hands buried in his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist as he firmly gripped her backside. Their mouths moved furiously as the finally gave in. Tongues caressing and mapping the other's mouth, teasing sensitive muscles and placing flirty nips with their teeth._

_...oooOOOooo..._

_"Gods, what are we doing?" Victoria mumbled for the umpteenth time as Lucius got dressed, her eyes following his refined toned body as he located his clothing._

_Lucius smirked, taking in the disheveled woman in the bed. Her gray cotton sheets pulled up covering her toned, pale body. "Darling, you say that every time."_

_"It's not supposed to be like this, Lucius. I'm…I'm a horrible person." Lucius stopped dressing as Victoria rolled over, burying her face in the pillow as she started to cry. Immediately all dressing ceased as he quickly moved to her side, rolling her over to look at him._

_"You're not a horrible person." Lucius softly spoke as he wiped at her tears._

_"Yes, yes I am. I'm having an affair with a married man. That, Lucius, does make me a horrible person." Victoria cried, hating herself as she often did. Their affair started out months prior, a quick one off. Or so she told herself. Very quickly it turned into a weekly thing. Recently, it had been a multi-time weekly affair._

_"Yes, I am married. However, it is not a traditional marriage. Narcissa has affairs, as do I. We always have and we know the other does. I assure you, you are not a horrible person." Lucius shut off her argument the best way he knew how, his lips softly caressing hers._

_...oooOOOooo..._

_Lucius looked to the woman at his side, sleeping peacefully. He hated to get up. He hated to leave. He had done the one thing you should never do when having an affair, he fell in love with her. Victoria was everything Narcissa wasn't. She was kind, generous, loving, affectionate, understanding and best of all, intelligent. They could speak for hours on end, about books, cultural affairs, current events. They had conversations that lasted hours upon hours and never lost momentum._

_He had to stop this. He was getting in too deep, but how did he stop? How did he push away the only woman who had ever really taken the time to get to know him and fallen in love with him? She never said it, but he knew she did. Her eyes said it when they made love. Her hands said it when they cuddled. Her body said it when they hugged._

_For the first time in all his life, Lucius felt trapped by his life. Trapped by his money, his blood and his name. Oh how he wished he was a no name wizard who worked full time. A man who could give Victoria everything she deserved and more. He loved her. Merlin help him._

Lucius finally broke his reflection, swallowing a sip of the warm liquid before clearing his throat.

"Victoria, as the child is mine, I would like to at least offer you monetary support. I can deposit the galleons from my private vault into yours. Please just give Gringott's your approval and I can transfer the funds immediately." Victoria gapped at his business like speak. Merlin, this was a baby, not a business transaction. Lucius knew immediately he should have phrased the offer differently as her cup loudly clanked against the matching saucer.

"I do not need your money, Lucius Malfoy." Victoria seethed through clenched teeth. "I don't want your money. I only wanted you to know in the event this child bears any resemblance to you, you weren't caught off guard. Do not insult me by thinking you can buy me off."

Lucius calmly placed his cup back on the saucer, turning to face the young beauty head on. "My sincerest apologies, Victoria. I meant no disrespect. I just want to provide in some manner to my child is all. All I can offer is my assistance so he can have the life they would have had, had the circumstances been different."

Victoria nodded sadly, she had no expectations with regards to him, but actually hearing he won't be involved did sting. She was nothing, but the same type of woman she had pitied in the past.

"Very well. If you feel you must, by all means." She smiled softly, though it did not reach her eyes. "Thank you."

The blonde aristocrat inclined his head, grabbing his walking stick. "I must be going."

"Of course." Victoria politely acknowledged rising to escort him to the door. As they walked, he took one hard last look at the woman who stole his heart, smirking at her very muggle black leggings and oversized cream sweater. Her long hair was pulled up into a ballet style bun, allowing her bright green eyes to pop.

As they reached the door, Lucius allowed himself one final kiss goodbye, savoring her soft lips that moved effortlessly against his. As he pulled away he noticed her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, my love." Lucius sadly whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "You deserved better than merely being my mistress. Goodbye."

Victoria could only nod, the lump in her throat making speech impossible. As she closed the door behind him, she absentmindedly rubbed her still flat stomach. On or around Christmas she would be a single mother.

* * *

Severus sat in his Headmaster's office, enjoying his nightcap while going over paperwork. Perfect way to spend the Christmas holiday since Hermione was knee deep in parchments to grade. How he ended up dating the know-it-all potions professor was beyond him. Though he would privately allow himself to smile and bask in his relationship glow.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he decided to top the night off with a quick peek at the Wizarding Census to see which of his former failure students were procreating. It felt odd not doing it with Minerva, as it was their thing, but what the heck?

Severus took a sip of his firewhiskey, savoring the liquid before promptly spraying it all over his desk. No bloody way!

Name: Cassiopeia Aurora Winters  
  Blood Status: Half-blood  
  Born: 25 December 2005; 04:34  
Mother: Victoria Aurora Winters  
  Blood Status: Muggle-born  
Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
  Blood Status: Pure-blood

Severus stared at the entry, hand frozen mid-air with his glass, jaw agape. He knew Lucius and Narcissa both had affairs, though they were usually very stealthy about them. He had no idea that Lucius fathered a child. With a muggle-born. Who was in Ravenclaw. The same year as his son. Quickly slamming the book, Severus head to his floo. He needed confront Lucius immediately. After he made a stop.

* * *

Lucius sat in his oversized chair in his dark study, his eyes focused on the fire before him, drink firmly in hand. He was drunk. He would admit it. Draco had mentioned the prior evening at Christmas Eve dinner that his co-worker, Healer Winters, was in labor when he left his shift. Lucius anticipated this day being difficult. What he didn't anticipate was the pure agony he currently felt. It took everything in him to keep him firmly planted within his manor. His heart demanding he rush to St. Mungo's to be with Victoria and their child.

The blonde man's eyes squinted as his floo flared to life, his longtime friend stepping out and by the look on his face, fully aware of the purpose behind Lucius' drink.

"You know." He numbly stated as Severus helped himself to the bar.

"Indeed." The raven-haired Headmaster drawled.

Lucius rubbed the bridge of his nose, taking deep calming breaths. "What's his name?"

Severus stoppered the crystal decanter, moving towards the chair opposite his depressed friend. Sitting down he stared at Lucius sadly. "Miss Winters bore you a daughter, Cassiopeia Aurora."

Lucius didn't react. He just stared. His eyes glazed over as he stared at nothing. He had a daughter. A little girl. A princess. He was thrilled when he had Draco, his heir, but deep down he always wanted a little girl. A little blonde who was a daddy's girl.

Taking pity on the man, Severus reached into his pocket, withdrawing a vial that he promptly handed to Lucius. "Happy Christmas, Lucius."

Lucius stared at the silvery mist inside the vial, his hand shaking as his mind raced. Had Severus gone and seen his daughter? Setting his drink down on the glass table, he quickly moved to the side cabinet that held his small pensieve. With a deep breath he poured the contents into the pensieve and dipped in.

...oooOOOooo...

Lucius saw Severus sitting at his desk, enjoying his nightcap as he perused the Wizarding Census, promptly spraying his drink at the baby girl listed at the top of today's births.

The office faded to the nurse's station to the maternity floor at St. Mungo's. Lucius chuckled when Severus intimidated the young Hufflepuff nurse into getting Victoria's room number.

The scene faded to Severus opening the door to Victoria's room. She looked exhausted, happy, but exhausted.

"Professor Snape?" Victoria blinked at her former potions professor. "What are you doing here?"

Lucius' eyes immediately focused on the fair-haired child in her arms, wrapped snugly with a soft pink blanket.

"I saw in the Census you had a daughter and I came to offer my congratulations." Severus neutrally responded.

Lucius lightly laughed at Victoria's skeptical raised brow.

"And I happen to be friends with her father." Severus added softly, feeling a little pang of sadness at watching her face drop slightly.

"Oh." Victoria looked down at her daughter, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "I see."

Lucius sniffed sadly, blinking away tears that were growing. Victoria looked drained emotionally. It had to be hard, giving birth alone. He longed to touch her, comfort her and caresses the soft hair of his baby girl. The first girl child born into the Malfoy line in centuries.

"Miss Winters, are you alright?" Severus asked with an unusual tone of concern. "Do you need any assistance, with anything?"

Lucius had to hand it to Severus. Though known as the resident bat of the dungeon, surly, greasy git, deep down the man had a heart. One that was quite large when it came to those he cared about.

"No, thank you." Victoria wiped her tears as she gently bounced her daughter. "I assume you'll show him this in the pensieve?"

Severus smirked and nodded. She was a very intelligent witch. Victoria nodded as she carefully unwrapped her daughter, allowing Lucius to get an unblocked view of his daughter. Victoria lightly stroked her tiny hand as Lucius gazed at his daughter. She was perfect in every single way.

"10 fingers, 10 toes, blonde hair and what looks like steel gray eyes." Victoria noted sadly, knowing at some point Lucius would view this. "Oh and his temper and lack of patience."

Victoria, Severus and Lucius all chuckled at her comment. That was what made her amazing, even in the height of her sadness, she could still lighten the mood.

Victoria delicately wrapped her daughter back up, taking precious care of the little girl as Severus moved to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If you need anything, Miss Winters, please owl." Severus softly reassured the woman, receiving a tearful nod in appreciation.

...oooOOOooo...

Lucius breathed deeply as he exited the pensieve, surprised to see Severus standing there holding a handkerchief. Lucius kindly accepted it as he lost the battle against the tears.

"Thank you, Severus." Lucius whispered hoarsely.

* * *

4 years later…

Lucius and Narcissa moved quickly through Diagon Alley, following behind Draco and his 2 year-old boy Scorpius. Scorpius was a Malfoy through and though in looks and in personality. Christmas was only a few days away and they had last minute gifts to get.

Lucius was waiting outside the bookshop, still unable to enter it after all these years, when the lightest strawberry blonde set of pigtails he had ever seen bounced into view. His breath caught as he saw his daughter for the first time in person. Her very light strawberry blonde hair was pulled into two precious pigtails that were curled slightly. Her big steel gray eyes looked on in amazement at everything around her as she skipped alongside her mom, holding her hand tightly. He smirked at her hunter green velvet dress, white tights and silver Mary Jane shoes, covered by her hunter green cloak. Slytherin colors.

Victoria was as beautiful in that moment as she was almost 5 years ago when he saw her last. Her auburn hair was down and slightly curled, her big green eyes as wide and excited as their daughter's. Despite having just gotten off work and still wearing her St. Mungo's Healer robes she looked beautiful.

Time stood still as he watched the two ladies who owned his heart unconditionally peruse the windows and take in the sights.

"Father?" Draco lured Lucius from his gaze, staring at him in confusion. "Are you okay?"

Lucius stood tall, looking at his son as if he just asked the dumbest question. "Of course. I was simply waiting for you to finish. Are you quite done?" He finished with a snap.

Draco nodded. "Yes. Oh, it's Healer Winters. I should say hello." Lucius groaned inwardly as he and Narcissa trailed their son. Lucius had the desire to turn and walk away, but there was no way to do that without making a scene.

"Healer Winters." Draco politely called as they approached the young woman. Lucius was relieved to see she was ever the mature woman, not fidgeting at all in his presence.

"Hello, Draco." She smiled brightly, her hand clutching Cassie a little closer. Lucius could not tear his eyes away from the shy little girl who was trying to hide behind her mother. Up close Cassie was even more beautiful, smiling softly at the strangers before her.

"Is this the famous Cassie I hear so much about?" Draco chuckled, trying to smile at Cassie.

Victoria laughed as she pulled her daughter from behind her. "Yes, she's a bit shy. Cassie, this is Mr. Malfoy, he's a Healer like mummy. And this is his little boy Scorpius and his mummy and daddy Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Shifting Scorpius on his hip, he kneeled down to Cassie's level, offering his hand.

"Hello Cassie. It's nice to meet you. Your mummy talks about you a lot." Draco smiled drawing a giggle from the little girl as she politely shook his offered hand. "I see your drawings in your mummy's office too. They are very good."

Lucius took a deep breath, looking away, unable to bear watching his son speaking to his daughter like total strangers. This wasn't supposed to be this way. They were siblings, they should know each other very well.

Narcissa joined in on the conversation with the little girl, drawing a huge smile when she complimented her hunter green dress. Lucius finally chanced a look at Victoria, who smiled at him sadly, showing it was just as hard for her.

"Daddy!"

All it took was one word. One word to rip Lucius' heart out as Cassie pulled away from her mother and ran, arms open, to Terence sodding Higgs. The former Slytherin seeker and current lead barrister for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. To make matters worse, Lucius just noticed the rather sizeable rock on Victoria's left ring finger and Terence's obvious attachment to his daughter as he smiled wide, picking her up and showering her with kisses.

"Stop daddy!" Cassie giggled as she tried to squirm away.

Holding Cassie tight, Terence walked over and politely said hello, shaking Draco and Lucius' hand and kissing Narcissa's before kissing Victoria sweetly.

"Good to see you, Draco! Been a long time." Terence smiled, drawing a laugh from Draco.

"It has." Draco smiled. "You both finish the wedding plans?"

Victoria and Terence both nodded as Cassie cut in. "Uh huh and I get to wear a pretty frilly dress, right daddy?"

"Right Princess." Terence smiled, kissing Cassie's little red nose.

"Well, we should be getting on. It was wonderful to see you all. Draco, I'll see you at work. Happy Christmas." Victoria smiled at the 4 Malfoy blondes as Terence grabbed her hand and lead their family on.

Lucius was at war with himself. He desperately wanted to hex that arrogant git into oblivion and whisk his daughter and her mother away. Lucius was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice his son glancing at him. Draco had never seen Cassie up close before and her eyes were alarmingly Malfoy. It also didn't go unnoticed by Draco his father's exceptionally rigid posture. This though, was a conversation for another day.

* * *

"Father, may I have a word?" Draco peeked his head inside his Father's study, rolling his eyes at the common sight of Lucius buried in his work.

"Of course, Draco." Lucius drawled, not removing his eyes from the parchment.

Draco casually entered the study, warding the door to keep the conversation quiet. Draco smirked as Lucius took a big sip of his tea. Perfect timing.

"Father, is Victoria Winters' daughter yours?" Draco asked plainly, smirking at the desired spray of tea all over the desk as Lucius coughed the hot fluid that he had aspirated. Quickly waving his hand, Lucius cleaned up the mess, leaning back in his chair and staring Draco impassively.

"And why would you ask me such a question?" Lucius barked, his tone making Draco shift uncomfortably. Defensiveness in Lucius Malfoy was never a good thing.

Draco smoothly moved to the chair across his father, sitting down as he adjusted his navy blue button up shirt. "She has the Malfoy eyes and I know I'm not her father. So unless there is an unknown relative running around, she has to be yours." Draco looked Lucius in the eye. "That and you looked as though you wanted to hex Terence into oblivion. And the teeny tiny amount of 3 million galleons that were taken out of your private vault 4 ½ years ago."

Lucius' face betrayed nothing. He donned his impassive mask as a pro, but was completely panicking inside.

"No." Lucius drawled bored.

Draco laughed slightly, running his hands through his hair. "Father, I'm not mad. I know you and Mother are not in love and both have had countless affairs. I just want to know if Cassie is my sister, so I can ensure she's taken care of."

The elder Malfoy was numb. Frozen and numb. Once he admitted it, that was it. There would be no going back. But at least if Draco knew, he knew Draco would secretly watch over Victoria and Cassie.

"Yes, Draco." Lucius sighed deeply, his misty eyes looking at his son. "Cassie is my daughter. Victoria and I ended things before we found out she was pregnant."

Draco nodded, his eyes widening momentarily in shock. He suspected, but never actually thought his father would admit it.

"Why didn't you divorce mother? And raise Cassie?" Draco asked as he leaned forward, his elbows balancing on his knees.

"Your Mother's and my marriage is for life. There is no divorce." Lucius was sad, defeated. "Victoria and Cassie deserve better than I could offer."

"You love her."

"Cassie? Of course! She's my daughter."

Draco shook his head chuckling. "No, Victoria."

Draco suddenly felt sadness overwhelming him at the look in his father's eye. He had never seen the man so raw with emotion.

"Yes, I do. Very much." Lucius choked out. "Which is why I had to let her go."

The younger Malfoy nodded, rising from his seat. "Terence is a good bloke. He'll treat them well father. And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them too."

Unable to answer, tears threatening to spill, Lucius could only turn his head away.

* * *

9 Years Later….

"Be good Scorpius! Remember your manners and study hard. No Malfoy has ever scored poorly." Draco sternly lectured his son as they prepared to send him off for his first year at Hogwarts. Astoria rolled her eyes at her husband, pulling her son into a tight hug.

Lucius and Narcissa watched on proudly as another Malfoy headed to Hogwarts.

"Oh, you must write us Scorp." Narcissa quickly blinked away tears. She wouldn't cry, she promised herself that.

The 11 year-old blonde smiled at his nana. "Yes, Nana Cissy. I promise I will."

"And be nice to your head of house, we have a reputation to uphold in Slytherin." Lucius added with mock malice.

Scorpius laughed and hugged his grandfather. "Yes, Grandpa Lucius."

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco caught a familiar auburn headed woman. Victoria was wiping away tears as she hugged her 13 year-old daughter close.

"Mum! My friends can see!" Cassie whined, hoping above everything that Paolo Zabini did not see her mother embarrass her so.

"I don't care Cassie Bear. I'm going to miss you." Victoria held her daughter even tighter. Terence chuckled when Cassie looked to him with pleading eyes.

"Vicki, let her go. She's a big girl." Terence gently rubbed his wife's back, thanking Merlin they still had 5 more years until Selene would head to Hogwarts and 6 until Corvus would join. Both who would no doubt be sorted into Slytherin like their sister, who currently had the highest marks in her class.

Victoria finally relinquished her vice tight grip on Cassie. "And be nice to Scorp!" Victoria firmly added.

Shortly after Lucius confirmed that Cassie was indeed his, Draco spoke with Victoria.

_Draco took a deep breath, steeling his nerves as he raised his hand, knocking quietly on Healer Winter's door._

_"Come in." Victoria softly called, eyes scanning the chart before her._

_Draco entered her office, closing and warding the door behind him, ensuring no one would enter or hear their conversation. Victoria smiled as Draco sat down in the chair across from her, pulling at his robes uncomfortably._

_"Everything alright?" Victoria leaned forward, resting her clasped hands on her desk._

_"Yes, I uh," Draco took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about Cassie."_

_Victoria sat straight up, her eyes narrowing on Draco._

_"What about my daughter?" Victoria questioned, her jaw clenching tightly._

_"Victoria, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I swear it. I know Cassie is my father's daughter." Draco gave the comment a moment, but the only reaction Victoria had was a raised brow. "My father told me."_

_Victoria sighed heavily as she pulled her shaking hands from her desk top. Draco felt for the normally composed woman._

_"Draco, Cassie…please if you are angry with me, then be angry, but please leave my daughter out of this." Victoria's eyes filled with tears as her bottom lip trembled._

_Draco shook his head, quickly rising and walking around Victoria's desk, pulling her up into a tight hug. Victoria cried against his robes, embarrassed and hurt that Lucius would have told Draco after they explicitly agreed to not tell anyone._

_"Victoria, please do not cry. I did not tell you to upset you. I just wanted you to know that I did know and if there is anything that you or Cassie need, please just tell me and I'll help you in any way that I can." Draco softly spoke as he rubbed the sobbing Healer's back._

_"Why? Why are you being so nice?" Victoria whispered. "I slept with your married father. You should hate me."_

_Draco chuckled softly. "I don't hate you, Victoria. If my father had an out in his marriage to my mother, I wouldn't be standing here, he would. Since he cannot, I will. I don't expect you to tell Cassie I'm her brother, or who her father is, but I wanted you to know that I'll always be here. Consider me a good friend."_

_Victoria hugged Draco tighter. "Thank you Draco."_

_As a close friend to Victoria, Draco was involved in Cassie's life quite routinely. He attended her birthday parties, their children played together, they did everything that normal friends would do. Cassie was none the wiser about the relationship between her and the blonde man her mother was friends with. Draco also agreed to be there, if Victoria needed, the day that she told Cassie who her birth father was._

_Victoria considered herself incredibly lucky when it came to Terence. Though she was not his daughter, he openly loved and accepted her. She was his first daughter and as such, held a special place in his heart. He also pushed Victoria to be honest with Cassie, telling her she was not her birth father. Thankfully, Cassie took the news very well. She simply asked Terence if she could still call him daddy to which he laughed and assured her he would always be her daddy. Cassie smiled and never asked again._

"I'm always nice to Scorp, mum!" Cassie scoffed, hugging her parents one last time. "I promise to keep an eye on him as I already promised Draco."

Victoria chuckled as she hugged her daughter one last time.

Lucius nodded to his grandson as he boarded the train, his breath hitching when a familiar strawberry blonde came into view. Cassie smiled as she gestured for Scorpius to follow her. He couldn't believe this was his little girl, she was growing into a stunning young woman. Lucius sighed to himself, though he could not be her father he was grateful Terence had stepped into that role and Draco was also active in her life. He relished the pictures and pensieve memories Draco did share.

Draco squeezed his father's shoulder in support, a non-verbal agreement that he would relay any owls he got from Cassie.

* * *

17 years later…

Lucius lay in his hospital bed, holding onto life by his fingernails. He was dying from an unknown illness that Healers couldn't pinpoint. His magic was depleted to almost a non-existent level and he was exhausted.

Draco had finally convinced Narcissa to go home and rest, accompanied by her recently married grandson, Scorpius. Lucius was grateful that at least he got to see Scorp marry.

"Father." Draco softly spoke. "Are you up for a visitor?"

Lucius nodded as he shifted into a sitting position. He refused, _refused_ , to have guests while lying down like an invalid. It was bad enough that he was wearing his black silk sleep pants, top and robe. Healers refused to allow him to dress normally.

Draco smiled as he cracked the door, stepping out as Victoria walked in. Even at 54, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever known. Victoria sat in the chair next to his bed, holding his hand tight.

"It's good to see you, Victoria." Lucius softly spoke, a rare smile gracing his lips.

"You too, Lucius." Victoria smiled, her eyes slightly misting.

The former lovers shared a tearful, heartfelt conversation that ended with them in a tight embrace, sharing a final kiss. Victoria hated to admit it, but she still loved him. Terence was wonderful, an amazing husband and even better father, but he wasn't Lucius. The man who with just a touch could set her world on fire.

Victoria wiped at her tears as she took a deep breath. "Lucius, I wanted you to know that Cassie knows."

Lucius stared at Victoria in shock. He had always imagined this day, but never imagined what it would feel like. Overwhelming joy mixed with sadness.

"And she wants to meet you." Victoria searched his wet gray eyes, watching the emotions dance across them as he processed her words. Too emotional, he could only nod.

With a smile, Victoria stood and walked to the door, gesturing for Cassie to enter.

Lucius could not believe the woman that stood before him, his daughter. She was undeniably the best looking offspring in the Malfoy tree. Her strawberry blonde hair hung loose, gently framing her strong face, she definitely got that from him. Her lips, nose and feminine figure were all her mom, but her eyes, no denying they were the Malfoy steel gray.

Now 30, Cassie was a woman. Married, to her mother's chagrin, to Paolo Zabini and the mother to 2 little boys. She also followed in her dad's footsteps and was an arse kicking barrister. With the beautiful combination of her parent's looks and the Malfoy charm and attitude, she was unstoppable.

Smiling shyly, Cassie moved to the chair beside Lucius, their eyes never leaving the other. Victoria stood in the corner, tears streaming down her face as Draco held her tight, battling his own emotions.

"Hello, Cassie." Lucius finally found his regal voice.

Cassie giggled lightly. "Hello. I see I got your eyes."

Lucius nodded sadly, the painful reality setting in that he missed his only daughter's entire life, only watching from the sidelines. Clearing her throat Cassie reached into her pocket, pulling out a package and tapping it with her wand, magicking it to full size again.

"I, uh," Cassie chewed her lip nervously. "I made this for you."

Lucius looked shocked as he accepted the neatly wrapped gift from his daughter and with shaking hands unwrapped it. Very few things had ever rendered Lucius speechless. And never had he been so speechless and emotional in one moment. The green album was embossed with her name in silver script.

Lucius only made it two pages in the album before vision became impossible through the tears that unabashedly were falling. Cassie had put together an album of her life. Her birth, first steps, learning to ride a broom, first magic, first day of school all the way up to her current family picture.

Lucius closed the album carefully, wiping at his tears that would not stop falling. "Cassie," his bottom lip quivered uncontrolled as he tried to reign in his emotions. "Cassie, I am so very sorry –"

"No, father, please don't." Cassie interrupted, tears overcoming her as she moved to sit on the bed, hugging her father for the first time. Lucius held onto Cassie with a white knuckle grip, both their shoulders shaking as they cried together. Mourning and celebrating in the same moment.

"I always, _always_ , loved you my daughter. Always." Lucius whispered into her hair as he kissed her head. Cassie, so overcome with emotion could only nod and hold him tighter.

Lucius and Cassie's embrace lasted an hour. The two sharing a private conversation that neither Draco nor Victoria could hear. Once they parted, Draco and Victoria transfigured chairs and joined the conversation. It was a miracle to Lucius. His son and daughter, together in the same room, knowing they were siblings. They laughed. They cried. They were family. For one perfect afternoon, Lucius had his family.

Lucius passed into the veil in his sleep that night. He went quietly, peacefully with a charmed locket in his grip. The locket, a gift from Draco, was charmed so only Lucius could open it. On one side it was Draco, on the other it was Cassie. It bugged Narcissa to no end that she couldn't open it, but it was comforting to Draco and Cassie that Lucius had it in his hand when he passed. And in his hand it would forever remain.


	2. His Perfect Accident (A Happier Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very nice review from Sloane Raine on FF.net I decided to go back and review this story and an idea hit me, so I ran with it. Though I do still love the original story since it's out of the ordinary (ie: not completely fluffy and expected) ending, I decided to put another option out there for those who might want it. So I give you the ridiculously longer (seriously, it sort of ran away with me) and fluffier version, though there is still some angst because I can't eliminate ALL of it. If you have read the original version of this story, you will notice some parts are the same with only minimal changes. I did not have a beta nor did I care to read through this again so all mistakes are my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments.
> 
> Warnings: Some language, sexual content (nothing explicit) and **TRIGGER WARNING** mention of fetal death (NOT CASSIE!)
> 
> Italics are flashbacks.

The bomb was dropped over afternoon tea. It had been a month since Lucius found himself inside the small muggle flat located just a small distance from Diagon Alley. The very flat he spent over a year with the auburn-haired woman who was sitting in the armchair to his right and was sipping nervously at her tea, her green eyes shifting from the ground to Lucius and back to the ground. Repeating the move multiple times. Their meetings had been secret of course. He _was_ a pure-blood born into the noble aristocratic and wealthy Malfoy family. Having a mistress was accepted; however, having a muggle-born one was not. Much less one who was his own son's age. The very same woman who had just turned his entire world upside down.

"It's simple really." Victoria calmly started, her eyes shifting to the tea cup in her hand. "This baby is mine and I expect nothing. I want nothing. I just wanted you to know."

Lucius raised his head, staring at his former mistress in disbelief. Nothing? They created a child for Merlin sakes. A half-blood child whom he would have loved to openly raise with the beautiful woman who sat a few feet away. He never meant to fall in love. Malfoy men don't. They marry well and have meaningless flings, secretly of course. Victoria though was anything but meaningless. Somehow over the last year she had wormed her way into his heart and it was currently breaking.

He knew she was also hurting. Though she wore her Healer "nothing bothers me" mask, her eyes showed the depth of her pain. Unable to withstand the pierce of her saddened gaze, Lucius finally turned to his tea, desperately wishing it were a firewhiskey, and raised the fine china to his lips. The tea set was a gift he had given her for Christmas. The moment he saw the original set he knew it would be perfect for her. The china was pure white, fair like her porcelain skin, with deep red flowers like her own shiny locks and green vines that matched her emerald green eyes. He spared no expense purchasing the ornate set and had never been more thrilled to present a gift in his life. Not even when he gave Draco his first broom.

_"Good evening, darl-" Lucius' smooth drawl was abruptly cut off by lips pressing firmly against his, coaxing them into an equally passionate response. It took little effort as it had been over a month since they had been together. Lucius' left arm wrapped around Victoria's slender waist and pulled her flannel clad form flush against him. Pushing Victoria further into her flat, he placed his walking stick in it's normal place in the umbrella holder just inside the door and slammed the door shut before locking it with a wave of his hand. He knew she would be pleased to see him, but had not anticipated such intensity and passion from his surprise Christmas evening visit._

_Hands tore at clothing, each lover desperate to feel skin on skin, but not wishing to take more than a few breaths apart. Victoria gasped loudly when her back met the hard wall of her hallway, her head pushing back to allow her blonde lover's questing lips and tongue to continue their assault on her neck and exposed shoulder. She chuckled lightly when he growled in annoyance at her still half buttoned red flannel shirt, the small buttons refusing to fit through the even smaller holes despite his frantic hands fumbled attempts._

_"Blasted contraption." Lucius grunted against her throat, drawing a loud amused laugh from his mistress. Admitting defeat, Lucius turned his attention to equalizing their clothing, or lack thereof on his part, tugging her flannel pants down and placing a playful smack upon her bare bottom to signal for her to wrap her legs around him. Victoria's hands fisted into his hair as she jumped up and wrapped around him, their bodies melding together even tighter as their lips fused together once more. It may not have been dignified for a pure-blood aristocrat to bed a woman against a wall, but her moans and gasps erased any care he may have had._

_…oooOOOooo…_

_"Did you have a nice trip?" Victoria quietly asked, staring at her fingers that were lightly tracing non-descript patterns across the toned firm chest she was resting her head upon._

_Lucius looked down, but was only met with the back of her head. His heart tugged at the softness in her voice. He knew she was not asking about the week he had just spent with his family at their estate in Paris, rather the 3 week business trip he had taken to China in the weeks before the holiday, but that did not mean she was not thinking about it. The reminder that while she, an orphan since the age of 18, was at home celebrating the festive holiday alone, he was celebrating with his son, daughter-in-law and his perfect pure-blood wife. Just another reminder that no matter their feelings, though entirely unspoken by either, she was not the only woman in his life. Let alone the most important._

_"It was fine, though next time I do believe you should accompany me." Lucius drawled as his right hand left her soft shoulder and began running through her silky hair. Victoria raised her head, balancing her chin on her now flat right hand._

_"Really?"_

_Lucius smiled at the bright smile that lit up her pale face._

_"Of course." He scoffed playfully, watching his fingers weave through the dark red strands. "However, it must be somewhere warm."_

_"Why?" Victoria's brows furrowed in confusion._

_Lucius rolled his eyes and gripped her hair, pulling her up so she was forced to shift her position to now straddle his hips and be at face level with him._

_"Because the warmer the destination, my darling, the less clothes I will find hiding this gorgeous body." His voice trailed off into a husky whisper, ending with his lips pressed gently to her kiss bruised lips._

_Victoria shook her head, but could not stop the slight blush that crept up her face and the small pleased smile that tugged at her lips. She leaned down to further their kiss and was put off when her older lover pulled away, slipping out from under her._

_"I brought you something." Lucius smiled at the frustrated groan that emanated from the bed as he unabashedly walked naked from the room. Just a few steps down the hall, Lucius found his long robes on the floor, having been tossed aside in the midst of their hot reunion. Carefully he pulled a small box from the inner pocket. Looking at the dark blue velvet box sitting in the palm of his hand, Lucius felt his heart skip a beat. It did not occur to him that when magically sized down for easy carrying, the box was the exact same size as a jewelry box. Specifically a box that would fit a ring. Clenching his jaw against the surge of emotion, Lucius tossed his robe upon the back of her charcoal grey armchair and grabbed his walking stick from the umbrella holder. With a small tap, the box slowly grew in size until it was the original large chest size._

_Lucius tucked the dark blue box under his left arm, slipping his wand back into the walking stick and strode back to the bedroom with his typical confident smirk gracing his features. It was supposed to be a pleasant night, not a reminder of what could…or should…be._

_"I certainly hope this was worth leaving my bed." Victoria sighed from her position on the bed, laying on her right side with her head propped up on her hand. Lucius took a moment to appreciate the image. Her pale body displayed for his perusal, the grey sheet only covering up to her hip. Victoria smirked when she saw Lucius' obvious sign of his appreciation of how she looked at the moment._

_"It is." Lucius replied as he sat on the bed next to her, placing the box between them._

_With thinly veiled excitement Victoria sat up and carefully opened the box, gasping when her eyes fell upon the most beautiful tea set she had ever seen. The hand painted details were breathtaking. Each piece was unique, but together they made up a piece of art._

_Lucius' smiled slipped during his observation, watching Victoria touching the pieces with delicate fingers and complete awe in her eyes. It was clear she had never received such an expensive nor unique gift and that made Lucius angry. If any woman was deserving of such extravagant gifts it was her. Any pure-blood witch would have accepted his gift with a kind trained smile, but Victoria gave each piece such attention and such praise. It was just another reason why he love…no, he wasn't going there. Not again._

_"It's exquisite, Lucius." Victoria smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I've never seen anything so beautiful before."_

_"I have." Lucius mumbled under his breath, hiding his words with a kind smile when Victoria looked to him. "I'm pleased you like it. When I saw it, I immediately thought of you."_

_"Thank you." Victoria leaned forward kissing Lucius gently before groaning. "I have something for you as well, but it's not even remotely as elaborate as this."_

_Lucius laughed at her slightly embarrassed smile, sweetly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sure whatever you have chosen is perfect, my darling."_

_Victoria shook her head with a sigh and turned towards her nightstand, opening the top drawer and removing a small flat box that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a thin green ribbon tied around it._

_"It's silly really. I just remembered something you said a while back, so" Victoria shrugged, handing the box to Lucius, "I hope you like it."_

_Lucius nodded as he accepted the box, hiding his own excitement behind his usual smirk. Tossing the wrapping paper onto the other nightstand, Lucius opened the box and was surprised to see a silver monocle. The glass shimmered as he carefully lifted it and looked through it, though he noticed it was simple glass. It did not magnify anything nor did his change his vision._

_"No." Victoria laughed and slipped out of the bed, wrapping her body up in her comfortable black terry cloth robe, gesturing Lucius to do the same. Lucius put on his, though neither admitted it was in fact his, and followed Victoria out to the living room. "Come over here."_

_Lucius moved to stand beside his mistress at the open window in her living room. The only window that pointed away from the busy city and had a better view of the night sky. Victoria waved her hand to turn out the lights and grabbed his hand, raising the monocle once again to his right eye, gesturing for him to look through. Etiquette be damned, Lucius could not stop the gasp that escaped him. In place of the light twinkle of the stars in the abnormally clear sky was the bright twinkle of the stars, magically strung together to show the constellations with the names shimmering beneath them._

_"I remember you saying you liked looking at the stars, so I asked a friend of mine to help make this. No matter where you are, it will show you the stars and constellations when looking through it." Victoria explained quietly as to not disturb Lucius' star gazing._

_Lucius only nodded as he was unable to find words to describe how perfect her gift was. Sure his gift had cost thousands, but her gift was personal and heartfelt. She remembered something he had never admitted to anyone else and only mentioned once and made him a gift that was discrete enough to allow him to enjoy his hidden hobby whenever and wherever he wanted. Lucius pulled the monocle away and wrapped his arms around the woman who was smiling broadly at him, kissing the top of her head gently._

_"It's perfect. Thank you."_

Victoria sat quietly watching as Lucius' grey eyes appeared to glaze over in thought. As much as she desired to finish their discussion and move forward, separately as they had agreed weeks prior, she couldn't bring herself to stop his obvious walk down memory lane or speed up his departure. It killed her to not see him or touch him. She missed his presence in her life more than she thought possible. She never imagined when they had met how things would go or that she would fall so deeply in love.

_Victoria politely shifted between the patrons, hopeful to get to the less crowded second floor to browse her favorite store. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally made it up the stairs and began perusing the tall, densely packed shelves looking for nothing in particular. A trip to Flourish and Blotts was a weekly routine of hers, a way to relax after a busy night at St. Mungo's._

_"Excuse me," Victoria turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing before her, his perfectly arched brow raised and a small smirk gracing his lips. "You're blocking the path."_

_Victoria looked around, sure enough she was blocking the way. With an embarrassed smile she stepped aside, allowing the elegant man to pass._

_"Thank you Miss –" Lucius smirked, letting his greeting hang in the air._

_"Winters, Victoria Winters." Her green eyes sparkled as Lucius grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles politely._

_"It's an honor, Miss Winters."_

_Victoria laughed quietly, shaking her head. "I don't think so, Lucius Malfoy. You're a pure-blood Slytherin. Me? I'm a muggle-born Ravenclaw. So I would wager a guess that it's not really an honor."_

_Victoria quickly turned and raced down the steps like a dementor was after her. It wasn't that she feared the Malfoy patriarch, because she absolutely didn't, but she did fear the small lurch her stomach gave when he touched her. Victoria was nearing the stationary shop when Lucius caught up with her, gently grasping her arm and guiding her to the small alley between the shops. Victoria's eyes widened, her hand going for her wand as he backed her to the wall._

_"I'm sorry, Miss Winters, if I have offended you somehow." Lucius apologized quickly, slightly backing up to allow some space and to give her some relief to her worry. "I can assure you your blood status is of no consequence."_

_Victoria_ _narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. "Why?"_

_Lucius chuckled as he shifted his walking stick to his other hand, looking down the alley to ensure no one was staring._

_"Miss Winters, the war is over and I stopped caring about blood purity long before it." The blonde man slowly closed the gap, his eyes hypnotized by hers. Victoria was frozen in place as Lucius leaned down. "And to be honest, you are quite fetching."_

_Victoria_ _smirked, pushing him away gently with a hand to his chest. "And you are quite married, Lord Malfoy. Good day."_

_Lucius stood aside as Victoria moved down the alley to the main street, turning to continue her journey to the Leaky Cauldron, her heart feeling as though it was beating in her throat._

_…oooOOOooo…_

_Lucius and Victoria conveniently began to run into one another every Tuesday at Flourish and Blotts. Casual conversations over books quickly turned into innocent lunches to discuss books and Victoria's job as a Healer. The blonde aristocrat did his very best to keep their meetings casual and comfortable. He wouldn't deny he was interested in Victoria, he most certainly was and had recently ended his most current affair in hopes that he could start one with Victoria. The pair had conveniently bumped into one another 7 times before Lucius finally made his move._

_"My wife is going out of town." Lucius drawled as Victoria sipped at her tea._

_"Oh? Is there a purpose behind that statement?" The auburn-haired woman smirked at his narrowed eyes for her cheek._

_"She's going with her lover." Victoria's eyes snapped to his, her jaw opening in shock. Lucius casually leaned over, gently closing her mouth with a slight push to the underside of her jaw._

_"Gaping is never attractive, my dear." Lucius leaned back in his chair, sipping his tea nonchalantly._

_"Your wife is having an affair and you don't mind?" Victoria asked in disbelief. It was astonishing how many pure-blood families had affairs. She unfortunately saw it a great deal as a Healer when she assisted in delivering the "other woman's" lovechild._

_Lucius gently placed his cup on the table, pursing his lips as though he was deep in thought. Really, he just wanted her to sweat it a bit._

_"Miss Winters, most pure-blood marriages are contract based. I was contracted to my wife before I graduated Hogwarts. It has never been one of love." His eyes fell to his tea cup as he gently circled the rim with the tip of his long manicured finger._

_The rest of their lunch was quiet, each lost in thought. Victoria, imagining a life without love. She could hardly imagine what it was like to be married to someone who you didn't love. Or sleep with. Lucius, imagining her lips against his, their bodies moving together in a hot, sweaty tango._

_Lucius had just paid the bill and was rising to leave when Victoria stopped him, her hand gently on his. It was impulsive and stupid, but Merlin be damned she couldn't stop it._

_"Walk me home?" Lucius smiled widely at her request, nodding immediately as they left the Leaky Cauldron into muggle London._

_The walk to Victoria's loft was not far, thankfully, though the sexual tension was mounting with every step. Victoria was at war with herself. This went against everything she believed in, but she was so entranced by this man. He was nothing like she imagined. He was polite, considerate and yes, incredibly attractive. Although, she expected that as his sexual appeal was very well known._

_Victoria_ _took a calming breath as they neared her door. Ever the gentleman, or appearing to be, Lucius kept his hands behind his back waiting for her to make the move. With a gentle wave of her wand, her door unlocked and cracked open. Willing her nerves to calm, she turned towards him, looking up into his eyes._

_Neither would admit to being the one to move in first. Quickly Victoria found herself inside her apartment, pressed against her door with her hands buried in his hair, her legs wrapped around his waist as he firmly gripped her backside. Their mouths moved furiously as the finally gave in. Tongues caressing and mapping the other's mouth, teasing sensitive muscles and placing flirty nips with their teeth._

_…oooOOOooo..._

_"Gods, what are we doing?" Victoria mumbled for the umpteenth time as Lucius got dressed, her eyes following his refined toned body as he located his clothing._

_Lucius smirked, taking in the disheveled woman in the bed. Her grey cotton sheets pulled up covering her toned, pale body. "Darling, you say that every time."_

_"It's not supposed to be like this, Lucius. I'm…I'm a horrible person." Lucius stopped dressing as Victoria rolled over, burying her face in the pillow to muffle her soft sobs. Immediately all dressing ceased as he quickly moved to her side, rolling her over to look at him._

_"You're not a horrible person." Lucius softly spoke, wiping at her tears._

_"Yes, yes I am. I'm having an affair with a married man. That, Lucius, does make me a horrible person." Victoria cried, hating herself as she often did. Their affair started out months prior, a quick one off. Or so she told herself. Very quickly it turned into a weekly thing. Recently, it had been a multi-time weekly affair._

_"Yes, I am married. However, it is not a traditional marriage. Narcissa has affairs, as do I. We always have and we know the other does. I assure you, you are not a horrible person." Lucius shut off her argument the best way he knew how, his lips softly caressing hers._

_…oooOOOooo…_

_Victoria looked to the sleeping man at her side. She hated knowing that when she wakes in the morning, her bed would be empty beside her. She hated waking up to cold sheets and the knowledge that he could not stay because he had a wife at home. She swallowed against the bitter knot that formed at the reminder he was married. He had been married for many years, yet here he was warming her bed._

_She loved him, Merlin help her. He was kind, generous, loving, affectionate and most pleasing of all, intelligent. He may not be a Healer but he avidly listened to her speak about her profession and asked questions or offered his thoughts. They could speak for hours about everything, books, cultural affairs, current events. Their conversations lasted hours and never lost momentum._

_She had to stop this. She was getting in too deep, but how did she stop? How did she push away the very man who made her feel like the most special and loved woman on the planet. He never said it, but she knew he did. His eyes said it when he stared into her own when they made love. His hands said it when they rubbed her back after a hard day. His body said it when they cuddled._

_She was going to have to let go of the only man she ever loved. Merlin help her._

"Victoria, as the child is mine, I would like to at least offer you monetary support. I can deposit the galleons from my private vault into yours. Please just give Gringott's your approval and I can transfer the funds immediately." Victoria shook her head of the haze that clouded her mind and it took seconds for her to understand what Lucius had said and when she did, she could only gape at his business like speak. Merlin, this was a baby, not a business transaction. Lucius knew he should have phrased the offer differently as her cup clanked loudly against the saucer.

"I do not need your money, Lucius Malfoy." Victoria seethed through clenched teeth. "I don't want your money. I only wanted you to know in the event this child bears any resemblance to you, you weren't caught off guard. Do not insult me by thinking you can buy me off."

Lucius calmly placed his cup back on the saucer, turning to face the young beauty head on. "My sincerest apologies, Victoria. I meant no disrespect. I just want to provide in some manner to my child is all. All I can offer is my assistance so he can have the life they would have had, had the circumstances been different."

Victoria nodded sadly. She had no expectations with regards to him, but actually hearing he won't be involved did sting. She was nothing, but the same type of woman she had pitied in the past.

"Very well. If you feel you must, by all means." She smiled softly, though it did not reach her eyes. "Thank you."

The blonde aristocrat inclined his head, grabbing his walking stick. "I must be going."

"Of course." Victoria politely acknowledged rising to escort him to the door. As they walked, he took one hard last look at the woman who stole his heart, smirking at her very muggle black leggings and oversized cream sweater. Her long hair was pulled up into a ballet style bun, allowing her bright green eyes to pop.

As they reached the door, Lucius allowed himself one final kiss goodbye, savoring her soft lips that moved effortlessly against his. As he pulled away he noticed her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, my love." Lucius sadly whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "You deserved better than merely being my mistress. Goodbye."

Victoria could only nod, the lump in her throat making speech impossible. As she closed the door behind him, she absentmindedly rubbed her still flat stomach. On or around Christmas she would be a single mother.

* * *

 

"It never bothered you in the past, Lucius, I hardly see why it must be an issue now!"

Draco stopped just outside his father's study, hand hovering above the handle at the shrill sound of his mother's voice. They were fighting…again.

"By all means then, my dear _wife_. Please do not allow trivial matters to disrupt your weekend of debauchery with your latest French fling."

Draco's fair brows raised into his hairline at the obvious distain that laced his father's tone. When had the man become so unhappy? He knew his parents didn't love each other, but he never realized how much they really hated each other.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you are jealous." Narcissa's tone was softer, but definitely amused.

The comment was promptly followed up with an undignified snort from his father. "Hardly, Cissy. You are _far_ from appealing to me."

Draco winced at his father's use of his mother's most hated nickname. He was clearly pissed.

"Oh dear, this is precious. You fell in love didn't you?" Narcissa chuckled drawing Draco's ear to the door, forgetting any form of magic at that moment.

"Get. Out." Lucius growled lowly.

"Oh Merlin, you did." Narcissa sighed dramatically. "And here everyone thinks the Malfoy men do not have a heart when apparently you do, but only for whichever whore you're bedding."

The shatter of glass against the door sent Draco stumbling backwards in shock. Never before had he heard his mother goad his father to the point the man lashed out.

"You better fix that! It was expensive!" Narcissa snapped before the sharp click of her heels signaled her approach the door Draco had been eavesdropping from.

Not wanting to be caught listening in or having to deal with his upset mother, Draco ducked into the small closet just off the room, closing the door mutely. Luckily for him she was in a hurry so she did not delay long before ordering a house elf to take her luggage to the Paris estate and with a pop she was gone.

Draco sighed relief as he slipped from the closet and took a few quiet steps towards his father's study, stopping in shock when he heard his father yell in aggravation followed by the unmistakable sound of his desk items landing on the floor. Draco peaked inside the door, careful to stay out of sight, and watched with an ache is his chest as his normally stoic and put together father lost his vice tight grip on his feelings. Lucius threw everything within arm's reach either against the floor or against the wall. His hair tangled from the effort. The buttons on his waistcoat popped off and just when Draco had thought he saw everything, Lucius sat back on the corner of his desk with a loud sigh and a posture of thorough defeat. It didn't matter that Draco couldn't see his father's face beyond his long hair, the sobs were loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

 

Draco walked towards his office in St. Mungo's, his mind still deep in thought over what he had seen earlier in the afternoon. Lucius hadn't known Draco stopped by for lunch. After witnessing his father's breakdown, Draco quietly slipped out, but not before ordering a house elf to check on him from time to time. It worried the younger blonde to see his father so upset. Had his mother been right? Had Lucius fallen in love with one of his mistresses? He never thought his father was capable of such given his near frigid demeanor towards Narcissa, but then again it made sense if she was constantly as combative as he heard her being. He never took his mother for someone who would hit so hard at such a sensitive topic, yet she had without remorse and she had enjoyed it.

"Omph!"

Draco carefully grabbed the shoulders of the body he had run into while not paying attention.

"I'm so sorry." He quickly spoke, looking slightly relieved when he noticed he had run into Healer Winters as opposed to a patient. Victoria smiled politely and stepped back, quickly adjusting her robes around her with emphasis at her abdomen.

"It's quite alright, Draco. I should have been paying more attention." She chuckled softly before her eyes widened in remembrance. "Actually it's quite advantageous I ran into you. I wanted to know if you were still interested in moving to the Dark Magic Ward?"

Draco nodded his head and licked his lips. He had dreamed of focusing on healing patients who were victims of dark magic ever since the war. Having suffered his own painful wounds and sadly inflicting some of his own, he had been desperate to turn his knowledge of the dark arts into something positive and help those who otherwise might not have a chance. It had been a position he wanted since he started, but had been denied countless times and ultimately lost to the auburn-haired witch. He didn't blame Victoria for it though. She was an incredibly skilled witch and a very quick thinker. She deserved the promotion.

"Yes, absolutely." Draco winced at the slight squeak in his voice. Victoria seemed to visibly relax at his answer.

"Oh good, I'm so relieved to hear that because I just resigned the position and they asked me who I thought would be the best replacement and I said you." She smiled widely as Draco gaped openly at her.

"Me? Why?"

"You are an intelligent wizard, Draco, and a damn fine Healer." Victoria firmly replied. "I know you would be brilliant at this and quite honestly, they could use someone like you."

Draco smiled broadly at her passionate words, taken rather aback by her thoughts of him. Draco was about to thank her when it hit him what she had said.

"Wait, why did you resign the position?"

Victoria cleared her throat and looked down at her feet, once again adjusting her robes. That's when Draco finally noticed it, the protrusion of her stomach. Of course, she could not be exposed to any dark magic after her first trimester because it could impact the baby's development of their own magic.

"Congratulations, Victoria, I didn't know." Draco smiled, but it faltered at the awkward smile she gave in return. It was obviously a sensitive topic.

"Yes, well, thank you." Victoria stuttered, suddenly feeling very trapped by the conversation. "If you will excuse me, I need to get down to the Obstetrics floor. I will be resuming my previous duties with deliveries and premature infants."

Draco nodded and immediately stepped aside so Victoria could pass, but stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm. "Thank you again, Victoria. Not many people have given me a chance since the war, but you have always been kind and supportive and I thank you for that."

Victoria smiled at Draco and this time it did reach her eyes. "I meant what I said. You are a damn fine Healer and they'll be lucky to have you."

* * *

 

"Severus, are you in?"

Severus growled at the grating sound of his godson's voice. It had been a very long day of brewing and all he wanted to do was enjoy his nightcap, locate his witch and whisk her off to their bedroom where he planned to keep her confined for his own pleasure for at least the coming 72 hours. With the occasional food break of course.

"Severus?"

Severus raised a dark brow at the slightly concerned tone Draco had. Rising up from his couch, Severus took several large strides towards the floo, looking down at the solemn face of his godson.

"Yes, Draco, come on through."

Severus stood back and waited, unsurprised when Draco immediately stepped through and gave him a small grateful smile.

"Thanks." Draco ran his hand through his hair, looking around the room casually. The surly former spy rolled his eyes at Draco's less than subtle attempt to see if they were in fact alone.

"Hermione is not home, she is doing research." Severus drawled in a bored tone as he lowered himself into his favorite arm chair, elbows resting on the arms and clasping his hands in his lap. Draco sighed heavily as he sat in the opposite chair, staring at his own fidgeting hands. The action would have normally annoyed Severus, but the obvious distress on the younger man's face worried him more.

"What is it, Draco?"

Draco licked his lips and looked up at the man he considered an Uncle. "Are you aware my parents hate each other?"

The question took the Headmaster by surprise. So much in fact he was unable to school his features to mask his surprise at the abrupt question. Of course he knew Narcissa and Lucius hated one another. He had been Lucius' best friend for more than half their lives. What he did not know is that they ever allowed their son to see it. That was something they always felt strongly about.

"Why do you ask?" He asked neutrally.

Draco sat back in the chair, slumping despite all his upbringing. "I've known about their affairs since I was in Hogwarts, Severus, but I didn't know they actually _hated_ each other until today." Severus nodded and gestured for him to continue. "I overheard an argument between them and mother was…she was…well, a complete bint to be perfectly honest and after she left father went into a complete rage."

Severus sat forward at Draco's words, suddenly feeling concern for his longtime friend. Draco shook his head, waving his hand.

"I have a house elf keeping an eye on him. He just destroyed contents of his office and started crying."

"Lucius was crying? What exactly did your mother and father say, Draco?" Severus urged for additional information.

"Mother accused father of falling in love with his mistress. Father didn't deny it. He didn't admit it, but mother took that as admission and taunted him about it." Draco's voice softened at the heartbreaking memory of his father sitting on his desk looking completely devastated.

Severus took a breath, taking a moment to organize his thoughts. He wanted to comfort his godson, but he also did not want to share information that was not his to share. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when watery eyes met his.

"I'm worried about him, Severus. He was so upset. I've never seen father this way before, never. He sits away in his study and is shutting everyone out and when he is around us, he is constantly playing with some monocle thing while his thoughts are elsewhere."

"Draco," Severus sighed, leaning back in his chair, "your father is a strong man. Whatever burdens he bears at this time are not yours to concern yourself with," he quickly raised his hand to stifle the argument Draco had on the tip of his tongue, "however, I will check in with him and ensure he is well."

Draco nodded with a small smile, suddenly looking very relieved. "Thank you."

* * *

 

"Severus, I'm home." Hermione called as she walked through the front door of their rented cottage in the Scottish highlands. Their summer was quickly coming to an end and in only a week's time they'd be back inside the Hogwarts walls. Though she was excited at the thought of returning to teaching Potions she would miss their quiet evenings.

Hermione carried her books into the sitting room and stopped when she saw her stoic lover sitting in his favorite chair with a glass of firewhiskey in his hand and an unreadable expression upon his face. It immediately put her hackles up. He was not pleased.

"Do you know who Miss Winters' 'monocle man' is?" Severus drawled, staring his girlfriend in the eye. Hermione narrowed her eyes in challenge, silently daring her boyfriend to even try reading her mind. She was pleased when he merely raised a brow.

"I do." Hermione nodded and placed the books on the table. "However, it is not my place to tell."

"Draco stopped by this afternoon." Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion at Severus' abrupt change in topic. Was he drunk? "He was concerned about Lucius."

"Why?" Hermione crossed her arms and her posture shifted to a more relaxed stance.

"Apparently Narcissa and he had an argument about his most recent mistress and some rather strong feelings he has about her." Severus' tone hardened slightly. Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor. "How could you not tell me?"

Hermione sighed and dropped her arms, feeling tired all of a sudden. "It was not my place, Severus."

"How long have you known about Victoria and Lucius?"

"She never said it was him." Hermione shrugged. "I just put it together the way she spoke about him and she let it slip about his son being named after a constellation."

Severus slammed his glass down on the small table next to him and jumped from his seat, anger coursing through his veins at a furious rate. "Does he even know her stomach swells with _his_ child?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know and quite honestly, Severus, it's none of our business."

"The hell it isn't!" Severus bellowed. "You have that witch in our home, playing kind hostess to the bint when she's keeping the fact that she carries Lucius' child from him!"

"You don't know that!" Hermione shouted back, taking furious steps towards her enraged lover. Severus halted her movement with a cold glare that spoke more than his furious tone did.

"She is to never step foot inside my home again, is that understood?" Severus' tone was ice cold.

"How dare you." Hermione whispered, her eyes flooding with tears. "How dare you tell me who I can and cannot have inside _our_ home and how dare you judge someone when you do not have all the facts. You know, for someone who claims to be such an emotionless bastard, you certainly fly off the fucking broomstick at the drop of a knut!"

Severus' retort was cut off when his furious witch raced up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door with such force their mirror above their fireplace shook. Severus wanted to run after her and tell her she was wrong, but he knew she'd have the door warded to the veil and beyond. Instead he reached for the floo powder and tossed it in.

"Malfoy Manor."

* * *

 

Lucius was drunk as he stared at the fire in his fireplace. His manor was empty. Draco was living with his lovely wife at their own smaller estate. Narcissa was off scandalizing with whatever poor soul was dumb enough to put with her. Severus was basking in his relationship happiness with the bushy-haired-know-it-all. Victoria was…she was anywhere but where she should be. In his arms.

Love hurt, plain and simple. He realized why his father, and his father's father, and his father's father's father, and all the father's before that discouraged love. It made you weak. It was better to have a politically smart marriage to a wealthy pure-blood and have meaningless flings on the side to enjoy his pleasure. It surely hurt a hell of a lot less. Instead he sat in his dark study, staring dumbly at a burning fire with glassy eyes wondering how the woman he let slip through his fingers was doing. And how their child was. She was 5 months along. Her stomach would no doubt be showing and by now they'd have cast the spell to learn the gender of the child. Most likely a boy as Malfoy's only have boys.

Lucius squint his eyes when the flames brightened and changed color before his raven-haired friend stepped out, obviously taken aback by what he saw.

"Help yourself." Lucius slurred, his hand pointing towards the bar. Severus ignored the offer and instead pulled the half full glass of whiskey from his hand and banished the liquid and glass. Lucius glared as Severus handed him a crystal vile which was no doubt a sobering potion. He didn't want it. He didn't want to be sober. It hurt too much.

"Talk to me." Severus spoke in a rare soft voice, leaving the potion on the arm of Lucius chair before slipping into the chair opposite him.

"I have everything, Severus. Money, power, estates. I have it all." Lucius chuckled stupidly. "I'm the envy of many men."

Severus did not speak, instead choosing to remain quiet and allow his friend his drunken tirade. Maybe then he'd convince the man to sober up and talk like an adult.

"I have the beautiful, perfect pure-blood wife, my successful heir, a company that is thriving and earning millions. I have every reason in the world to be happy and proud as I walk through the Ministry with my head held high. People should bow to my feet." Lucius shook his head, rubbing at his tired eyes. "Yet I would give it all up. Well, except Draco, I would never give my son up, but everything else. The wife, the house, the money, the company, the power. I would give it all up and I wish I could."

"Why?" Severus leaned forwards, feeling his chest tighten when he saw the warm tears fall down the man's face.

"I fell in love with her." Lucius turned to look at Severus, not even attempting to hid his tears as he was too drunk to even notice them. "My mistress, I fell completely and utterly in love with her. She carries my child and yet I let her go."

"You know she's pregnant?" Severus asked in shock. This was not the man he knew.

Lucius only nodded in response.

"Why in Merlin's name are you not together?"

Lucius' face contorted in anger as his head reared back as though he was slapped. "My marriage is for life, Severus. There is no out in this. What would you have me do? Keep her as my mistress? Victoria deserves better than that! My child deserves better than that!"

"So instead let her go and be miserable, waiting for her to find another man to love her and _your_ child?" Severus bit back, unable to hide his anger and shock.

"She deserves to be the center of a man's world!" Lucius yelled, shocking his friend. "She is the most amazing woman I have ever had the privilege to meet and she deserves a man who can be there for her and our son in a way I cannot. If Narcissa discovers I have fathered another child, she will make Victoria's life a living hell. You know this. Our contract was written by my father and Cygnus and of course Black had to ensure no other heir could possibly ruin his precious Cissy's life so they wrote the illegitimate heir clause in."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration at the entire situation. It was unfair and cruel the stupid laws the wizarding world had, especially with regards to marriage.

"I am protecting her the only way I know how and I don't care if it kills me to do it. As long as Victoria and our son are safe, that's all that matters." Lucius once again turned his focus back to the fire, his tears reflecting in the flicker of the flame.

"And what about you, Lucius? What about your happiness?" Severus quietly asked, not able to look at his friend.

"My happiness is irrelevant. I will do what I have always done and mask it away like a good Malfoy."

* * *

 

Hermione stiffened when she heard the bedroom door creak open and her (hopefully) very abashed boyfriend slip in, not even undressing before slipping into the bed behind her. Severus wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body flush to his chest. She did not fight him, but she certainly did not melt into him the way she always did.

"I apologize." Severus whispered into her ear, kissing the lobe lovingly.

"Where did you go?" Hermione asked despite herself. She had been curious since she heard the man leave just minutes after their argument.

"To see Lucius."

Hermione turned over to her back and looked at Severus, raising a brow in question. "And?"

Severus sighed and rubbed at his tired eyes. "Yes, Hermione, he is aware of the child. I was mistaken and I apologize."

"You were horrid, Severus." Hermione whispered sadly. "You've never spoken to me like that."

Severus dropped his arm and looked down at Hermione, gently stroking her face and cupping her cheek. "I apologize, love. My actions were unacceptable and I am very sincerely sorry for that. I have no excuse."

Hermione gave him a small smile of forgiveness and turned over so she was facing him, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"I guess I can sort of understand. I'd be furious if someone was hurting Harry or Ron." Hermione did understand Severus' anger, she really did, she just never expected her boyfriend to ever think it was acceptable to command her to do anything. Request, sure, command, no.

"Hermione, Lucius has had a less than pleasant life. His father was a monster, he was forced to live up to difficult expectations, he was forced into a loveless marriage and now he's being forced apart from the only bit of happiness he's really ever known. It's unfair."

Hermione nodded as she chewed her bottom lip in thought. "Why can't he divorce Narcissa?"

Severus groaned at the question. As soon as he said it, he knew his witch would fly off the broomstick herself about the barbaric archaic laws.

"Their marriage contract is for life."

"Even though they hate each other?" Hermione pursed her lips, a sure sign she was about to rant.

"Yes. Their marriage was a political move, not one for love. Abraxas didn't care if Lucius loved Narcissa, he simply wanted the union of House Malfoy and House Black."

"That is outrageous!" Hermione yelled as she sat up, staring down at her lover in shock. "They have no recourse?"

Severus shook his head. "No, these contracts are tight, Hermione. If Narcissa was to learn that her husband fathered a child outside their marriage, she would be within her right to demand Victoria's arrest and possibly the termination of the pregnancy."

To say all hell broke loose would be an understatement. Severus had never heard his girlfriend screech in such a high pitched voice as she furiously paced their bedroom, her hands waving wildly and her lips moving so quickly it was almost near impossible to understand a word she was saying. Hermione's fury was never ending. She was furious at the "barbaric laws" that were "horribly archaic." Finally after nearly an hour, Hermione abruptly stopped at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips and a fire in her eye swearing she would find the loophole if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

 

Draco had come to expect the unexpected, however, he never anticipated having Hermione Granger emergency owl him demanding he get a complete copy of the marriage contract between his parents. Draco had sat in shock at his desk at home for nearly 30 minutes after he received the owl. It took Astoria a few minutes to pull him from his shock and it only worked when his godfather arrived and slapped him upside the head. Astoria had smiled at Severus in thanks and offered him breakfast, to which he accepted.

Over breakfast Severus explained the purpose behind Hermione's owl. Of course he did not reveal the identity of his father's mistress, nor the fact that she was pregnant. He merely explained that Lucius was miserable in his marriage and he needed a way out, like last year, and Hermione was going to use her unparalleled research methods to find the loophole. They were convinced there _had_ to be one. Cygnus and Abraxas were smart men who were both incredibly selfish and constantly put the pride of their House above all. They would want some easy loophole to end the marriage should it no longer serve their needs.

Astoria had been surprisingly supportive of the idea, agreeing that no one should be forced to be married to someone they don't love. Draco would have taken offence to that comment, seems they too were contracted in marriage, but they were unlike many pure-blood couples. They actually did love one another, very much.

It took some planning, but with his godfather's help, Draco came up with a plan to get the contract and get a copy of it to the Gryffindor Extraordinaire. As much as he hated to accept her help, not because she was a muggle-born, but because she beat him at every subject in Hogwarts and it was infuriating that academically there was nothing she could not do, he was going to. He could swallow his pride if it meant getting his parents out of their toxic loveless marriage. He knew how lucky both he and his godfather were having a loving woman in their life and he wanted that for his own father.

The plan was simple. Draco would tell Narcissa of his promotion to the Dark Magic Ward and being the doting mother, at least in Draco's older years, she would want to throw a celebratory dinner. Severus would distract the couple while Draco would use his rights as a Malfoy to access the private vault and make multiple copies of the contract. He knew exactly where it was as it sat in front of his own. It was the perfect plan.

* * *

 

"Oh my dragon, I'm so proud of you." Narcissa smiled as she pulled her son into a hug. He had barely walked through the door with Astoria and his mother was already going on and on about how wonderful her son was and how successful he was.

"Thank you, Mother, but the dinner was hardly necessary." Draco pulled away from Narcissa and wrapped his arm around Astoria's slender waist, pulling the dark-haired witch to his side. He knew his mother was not pleased with his marriage to Astoria, especially since her older sister Daphne turned her ungrateful snob nose up to their traditions and married an older muggle-born Hufflepuff. The blonde witch now lived in Muggle Dublin where her Irish husband worked as a pediatric oncologist. A profession he felt very strongly about after having lost his little brother many years prior to Leukemia.

Narcissa's ice cold blue eyes honed in on Draco's small display of protection towards his younger wife, but instead of commenting on it or further aggravating herself she simply put on her perfect pure-blood smile.

"Nonsense, Draco. We must celebrate this. It's very exciting." Narcissa turned towards the sitting room and gestured for them to follow.

Draco halted briefly, feeling his heart pound against his chest in nerves. Sensing her husband's growing anxiety, Astoria placed a small hand on her chest, giving him a gentle smile that reminded him he was not alone in this. Draco smiled gratefully at his wife and nodded, knowing this was exactly why he was doing this. He was doing this so Lucius would have a witch to love and support him.

"Ah, Draco, my congratulations." Severus raised his glass towards the younger Malfoy as he and Astoria entered the sitting room. He would have shaken his hand, but he was too busy staying by his nervous witch's side. He _had_ promised that he would not leave her side under _any_ circumstances.

"Thank you, godfather." Draco smiled and inclined his head before turning his attention towards the brunette woman to Severus' left, sitting on the settee. "Granger."

"Hello, Draco, Astoria." Hermione plastered her fakest smile on her face. Though she was helping the ferret it didn't mean she had to like him. Sure he had changed since the war and Victoria spoke very highly of him, but until Hermione saw it with her own brown eyes, she'd remain skeptic.

Lucius cleared his throat and approached his son, shaking his hand firmly with a proud smile on his face. "Congratulations, Draco."

Draco nodded and felt a slight blush creep up his face. He had been given praise from his father before, but tonight his grey eyes shone bright with pride and even though he was an adult, Draco would be lying if he said it did not make him feel a little emotional.

"Thank you, father. Astoria and I are very excited about this change. Though we know it will be more work for me, I believe this is the best career path for me."

"I agree, son." Lucius nodded and turned his attention towards Astoria, kissing her hand politely and showing far more effort to have some mediocre of class when dealing with the witch than his mother did. How had he never seen it before? How cold his own mother actually was?

"Well, now that everyone is here, shall we dine?" Narcissa cut in, ever eager to get the meal over with if only to have the two younger witches out of her presence. They were hardly fit to dine at her table, but Lucius had been quite stern in his warning that Narcissa should play nice or he would be difficult to deal with. As though he hadn't been for months.

The first two courses went smoothly as much of the conversation was driven by Severus, Lucius and Draco. The three Slytherins exchanged playful barbs at one another and discussed their current projects they had going on in their respective fields. Hermione and Astoria, who were sitting across from one another and sadly next to Narcissa, shot each other small awkward smiles, grateful to see they were not alone in being horribly uncomfortable in the environment. They were unsure if the tension between the elder Malfoy's was more obvious because they knew about Lucius and Narcissa's hatred for one another, but it was plainly obvious the elder witch was angered by her spouse, shooting him glares from across the table. Lucius refused to rise to the bait and merely turned his focus to Draco and Severus once again.

It was during the main meal that the tension between Narcissa and Lucius became heavy and oppressive. Eager to get out of the home, Draco looked to Severus and nodded slightly indicating he was going to make his move. Draco politely excused himself from the table under the pretense of needing the restroom. Severus immediately engaged Lucius in a discussion while Hermione, ever the brave Gryffindor, turned to Narcissa and began commenting on what a lovely home she has and how delicious the food was. Narcissa was rather shocked by Hermione's kind words seems Narcissa made very little attempt to hid her contempt at having the muggle-born witch in her home, but she preened at the compliments and began the intricate discussion about the history behind the Black family china they were eating off of. It was enough to keep both the elder Malfoy's occupied while Draco retrieved the contract.

Once Draco returned to the table with a polite smile, the conversation switched back to Draco and his promotion. After all, that was the reason behind the meal.

* * *

 

"You were wonderful, love." Severus crooned into Hermione's ear, kissing the lobe affectionately as Hermione relaxed from their rather tense evening. The couple was sitting on their couch across from the fire awaiting Draco's arrival with a copy of the contract. They had less than a week until they would return to Hogwarts and that meant the clock was ticking on research time. Hermione needed every minute of that time to review it.

"I just can't believe how miserable they are." Hermione mumbled sadly. Sure, Narcissa was not exactly the kindest woman, but it was obvious that years of being in a loveless contracted marriage had a very negative impact on both the elder Malfoy's. Lucius was sullen and withdrawn. Narcissa was angry and antagonistic.

Severus nodded absentmindedly, his left hand weaving through Hermione's silky waved hair, charmed to perfection, as he stared at the fire.

"Maybe if we can get them a divorce, they can both be happy."

"Hermione," Severus took a deep breath, using the moment to choose his words carefully. "While Narcissa is unhappy in her marriage to Lucius, she will not take to a divorce kindly."

Hermione furrowed her brows and looked to her lover, confusion written all over her face.

"Why not? It's obvious she's happier with her lovers. This way they can part and be happy. Why wouldn't she want that?"

"Because it will make her a social pariah. Divorce is not widely accepted in the pure-blood circles, especially one in which a spouse has found comfort in the arms of another who is of lower blood status." Severus quickly put a finger to Hermione's lips, stopping her argument before it started. "It will infuriate Narcissa that Lucius wishes to be free of his marriage to be with Victoria. A divorce is bad enough, something that will affect her invitations to social events and affect her standing amongst other pure-blood witches. Once it becomes knowledge that Lucius has left his wife for a muggle-born, Narcissa has no hope of ever being considered worthy of a noble House."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in anger, crossing her arms in a huff at the double standard of the wizarding world. Witches were capable of holding jobs and being in positions of power, but when it came down to it, the wizarding world was still very misogynistic. Severus' left hand extracted from her hair and gripped her shoulder, pulling her snug against his side.

"I'm not saying I agree, love, but it is sadly the way things work. The ancient Houses are very traditional and strict and hold true to their values. I understand things are much more progressive in the muggle world and I wish I could say the same holds true for ours, but it does not. Not at this time."

"So essentially, Lucius will have little consequence while Narcissa bears the brunt of it?" Hermione bit out through clenched teeth.

"No," Severus shook his head, "Lucius too will be a social pariah, however, his wealth and power will keep many from completely writing him off. The Malfoy family has spent centuries building their name in our world and while the war did do quite a bit of damage to it, Lucius has worked very hard these last years to rebuild that name through his business transactions and donations. Draco has as well with his work as a Healer."

Hermione shook her head with the frown still firmly planted. "It's not fair. I know Narcissa is not a pleasant woman, but it's unfair that the divorce will affect her more than him."

"It's the price pure-blood wives pay, Hermione. She spent her entire life grooming herself for marriage. She had no desire to do anything, but marry well and be the perfect pure-blood wife. The wives are tolerated at best because their job is to play hostess and be the perfect wife." Severus smiled when Hermione huffed out a breath. "Think of it like this, you are a Potions Professor. If you were to stop teaching and merely sit in the class with your feet upon the desk, you would lose your job."

"Of course I would. You must continue to work at your job and not become complacent." Hermione rolled her eyes at the obviousness of the statement.

"Exactly and if you were to be fired for not doing that job, would you be able to find another job as a Professor easily?"

Hermione frowned in thought, chewing her bottom lip slightly. "No, I guess not."

"As sexist as it sounds, Narcissa's job was to be a wife. She earned her respect in the wizarding circles because of that job and by losing it, it will cast her in a negative light."

"I don't like it!" Hermione huffed. "It's like saying stay-at-home mother's are less a person or woman because they do not have a job outside the home, which is completely ludicrous. It's time the wizarding world moves forward and stops living in the dark ages. Women are strong, capable beings who can do any job just as well as a man."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a heavy breath. "I agree, love, but our world will not change overnight. It's a slow process and as more pure-bloods begin to move away from the old world traditions, you will see our world begin to change."

Hermione groaned in defeat and lay her head against Severus' shoulder. She knew things would not change in a blink, but it did not make the reality any easier to bear.

"Severus?"

Both Severus and Hermione sat up at the familiar voice coming through the floo.

"Come through, Draco."

Moments later the floo flared and Draco stepped out with a thick folded parchment in his hand looking completely drained. Hermione felt for the wizard at that moment and offered him a kind smile. Draco moved forward placed the parchment on the table in front of Hermione and Severus and stood back, crossing his arms defensively and looked at Hermione with a weary expression.

"Look, Granger, I know you and I have not always gotten along and I played a big part in that, but I will not allow you to use this as a way to gain private information about my family for you to share with Potter and Weasley. I need to know that anything you read in that will remain private."

Hermione immediately shook her head. "I would never. I swear I will not tell anyone what I read. If you would like I could take an oath."

Draco's eyes shifted to Severus who was staring at him impassively. Severus shrugged his shoulder as if to tell the blonde it was up to him if he trusted Hermione or not. Draco took a deep breath and let it out, looking down at his feet.

"That will not be necessary. Severus trusts you and I trust Severus."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding and slowly leaned forward to grab the parchment. Draco flinched slightly as if to make a move to rip it away from her, but he remained steady, watching as the witch he tormented during his Hogwarts days lifted the very parchment that could be used to expose many of the Malfoy family's dark secrets. He cast another weary look to Severus, feeling the weight lift slightly when the man nodded with a small upturn of his lips, proof that he was proud of Draco.

Hermione quietly scanned through the many pages of the document, 30 in total, of scripted writing that detailed every intimate detail about Lucius and Narcissa's marriage. From requirements as a spouse, to restrictions. She had done some initial research regarding pure-blood marriage contracts prior to their dinner and knew a few key areas to look first. She stopped when she reached the part about children. Hermione took a deep breath and glanced up at Draco.

"Draco, if I may ask, is there a reason why your parents only had you?"

Draco furrowed his brows and shrugged. "Many pure-blood families only have one child. I would assume my parents could not stand to try again. Not to mention Mother was not exactly maternal."

Hermione nodded, rereading the same sentence multiple times. "Yes, but it says right here that as the wife, your mother was required to bear up to 4 heirs if your father requested."

Draco and Severus both looked at Hermione with confusion clearly written on their faces. Hermione squint her eyes, her mind working through years and years of memories. Abruptly she turned to Severus.

"I thought you said that Lucius always wanted more children."

"He did, but Narcissa was unable to fall pregnant after Draco was born and by the time Draco was 3 they stopped even lying together for their monthly attempts." Severus watched Hermione as the witch chewed her bottom lip in thought. It was always fascinating to see how her mind worked so quickly.

"Could not fall pregnant? Or _would_ not fall pregnant?" Hermione asked, looking between the two Slytherins.

Draco sat down in the arm chair and ran his hands through his hair in thought. The truth was, he did not know why his parents never had more children. When Draco was a boy he had told his parents he wanted a little brother. Lucius had sighed and told his son it was not possible.

"According to my research, heirs are very important in pure-blood marriages, especially those done for political purposes. There are three main areas in which most contracts have their break: heirs, fidelity and financial." Hermione flipped through the parchment pages quickly to the fidelity clause. "It says here that your parents have an allowance for discrete affairs, provided your father was not to produce an heir outside the marriage under the 'Illegitimate Heir' clause."

Hermione stopped when she saw Draco wince at the rarely used clause. It was never heard of in modern contracts, but he was not surprised House Black would demand it.

"Clearly your father has held up to the requirements of the financial agreement that your mother be kept in lush surroundings with a minimum of 1 grand estate in Great Britain, 3 vacation estates and a minimum of 4 luxury penthouses, the minimum of $5,000 galleons per week allowance for clothing and entertainment and $3,000 galleons per week allowance for miscellaneous expenses your Mother may have."

Draco nodded in agreement. It was no secret that the Malfoy family was incredibly wealthy, if not the most wealthy family in the British Wizarding world.

"The only main area I could see a discrepancy, without further research would be under heirs. If your mother failed to provide the requested number of heirs, it would null the contract per the clause and allow your father to file for a divorce." Hermione softly finished as she gently folded the papers back up and placed them on the table. She knew she needed more time to locate all the intricacies of the contract and potential loopholes, but the "Illegitimate Heir" clause had her on edge. They _had_ to get Lucius divorced from Narcissa before she discovered the child. It was no guarantee that Lady Malfoy would in fact enact her rights under that clause, but it was not a risk anyone, especially Lucius, was willing to take.

Draco sighed heavily and rubbed his jaw roughly. Hermione was right, but that did not mean Narcissa would go down without a fight. Nor did they have evidence that she did in fact prevent conception of any additional heirs.

"I don't know. Mother could still drag my father through a bitter divorce. Maybe it would be better that I just stay out of this. If Father really wanted out, he would have done so by now." Draco sounded defeated.

Severus and Hermione both shared a look at one another. With a sad frown, Hermione nodded. They had to tell Draco about Victoria and the baby. Severus took a deep breath and turned back to his godson, repositioning on the couch so he was facing the younger wizard directly, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped before him.

"Draco, it is imperative that what I'm about to say does not leave this room." Severus started solemnly, his dark eyes carefully watching the younger blonde. Confusion clouded the boy's grey eyes, but he nodded in understanding. "Draco, it is vital that we find a loophole in this contract and get your father out of this marriage as soon as possible."

"What? Why?" Draco demanded quickly, his voice rising in octaves that betrayed the worry he was trying to conceal.

Severus licked his lips and smiled appreciatively over his shoulder when he felt Hermione's hand on his back, rubbing in support. She knew, despite whatever opinions she had about Lucius Malfoy, he was Severus' best friend and it hurt Severus to see the man in such emotional pain. If something was to happen to Victoria or their child, Lucius would never forgive himself and that terrified Severus.

"Because the child that grows inside Victoria Winters' womb belongs to your father."

The younger Slytherin let out a breath he did not realize he was holding and rose up onto shaky legs, pacing the sitting room like a caged beast as he processed what his godfather had just told him. The muggle-born Healer whom had been so kind and supportive to him had been his father's mistress? The same woman his father was longing for? He stopped abruptly when a thought occurred to him. Exactly how long had his father and Healer Winters been together and had that been the reason why she encouraged his promotion?

"Draco," Hermione spoke when she saw his jaw clench and rage burn in his eyes, "whatever you are thinking right now, please think rationally."

Draco glared at Hermione as his hands clenched at his sides. He hadn't earned his promotion. No, Healer Winters recommended him because of a guilty conscience.

"Enough!" Severus bellowed, shocking Draco from his thoughts. Draco narrowed his eyes when he felt Severus carefully leave his mind. "She is not that kind of person, Draco, and I'm sure you are well aware of that."

"How would I know? I don't even know her!" Draco cried, suddenly feeling like he wanted to throw up.

"Why would you assume that Victoria only recommended you for the position because she bears your father's child?" Severus raised a brow in question.

"Because –"

Draco's rant was cut short when the floo flared to life and a breathless Victoria exited it, her Healer kit in her bag and still wearing her very muggle lounge clothing of white slippers, light blue cotton house pants and a form fitting black cotton shirt that did little to conceal her expanding bump. Draco stepped away from her, his eyes burning with rage.

Victoria looked between the group in confusion. "Hermione, what's the emergency?"

Severus looked to his abashed girlfriend in shock while Hermione smiled at her friend awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, I didn't mean to alarm you." Hermione quickly provided, shifting away slightly from the furious man at her right.

"It's no worry, what's wrong?" Victoria carefully placed her black leather bag on the table and crossed her arms, suddenly feeling very exposed in her house wear.

"Is it my father's?" Draco curtly asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Victoria's eyes widened as her head snapped to Draco. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Draco sneered and looked away, his rage growing even further.

"How could you do this to him? How could you put him in this position?" Draco hoarsely asked past the growing lump in his throat. He had always respected Victoria and now he could barely stand to look at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Victoria's calmly replied. The blonde wizard turned to face her and took several threatening steps forward, forcing the frightened woman to back up. Severus immediately rose from the couch and grabbed Draco's arm, stopping him from reaching for his wand.

"Is that why you recommended me for the position, Victoria? To soothe your conscience for what you're putting my father through?" Draco yelled in fury. Victoria's green eyes swam in tears, two crystal streams breaking free.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Draco. I recommended you for the position because you were the best Healer for it. Your knowledge of dark magic would give you an advantage when it comes to healing it. You said it yourself, you recognize more curses and hexes than Healers who have 50 years' experience. The reaction time is significantly shorter with you as the main Healer." Victoria spoke as she wiped at her tears, her eyes falling to the floor. Hermione moved to stand beside her, rubbing her back soothingly, feeling awful at her impulse decision to call Victoria here under the guise of there being an emergency. She cringed to think how much worse this conversation would get.

"Well you would know experienced dark wizards, wouldn't you?"

No sooner the words left Draco's mouth did the blonde wizard find himself pinned against the opposite wall and a very furious Lucius Malfoy standing in front of him. Draco had been so caught up in hearing his own pulse beating in his ears he failed to hear the sound of apparition.

"What did you just say?" Lucius questioned, his voice cold and harsh.

"Fa-father, I…I" Draco stuttered, looking over his father's shoulder to see Victoria crying on Hermione's shoulder, with the Gryffindor's arms wrapped around her while she glared at Draco. Severus stood just behind his father, prepared to break the fight up if necessary.

"Do not presume to know anything about this situation, boy." Draco breathed a sigh of relief when Lucius released the spell that was holding him against the wall, though he noted his father did not back up at all.

"How can you defend her? She is putting you through hell and you defend her? Why?" Draco yelled desperate to understand.

Lucius took a deep breath and closed his eyes, dropping his head to his chest. "This is not Victoria's fault. I pursued her and I ended the relationship. I knew about the child and I still chose to walk away."

Draco shook his head in shock. "Why?"

Lucius snorted softly, casting an amused glance at the folded parchment that still rest on the table before looking back at his son with a devastation burning bright in his grey eyes.

"I think you already know."

"You love her." The younger Malfoy whispered sadly.

"More than you could possibly know."

* * *

 

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she placed a cup of warm tea in front of Victoria. Hermione had steered the crying witch away from the heated discussion between the two blondes and into the kitchen, casting several spells to ensure they could not hear any heated words.

Victoria snorted as she shook her head, burying her hands into her hair as she leaned her elbows onto the table.

"I'm great, 'Mione. You?"

Hermione looked over to her boyfriend who was leaning against the counter with his tea in his hands, still shaking his head and giving Hermione disapproving stares.

"I'm so sorry, Victoria." Hermione reached her hand to Victoria's arm, squeezing it gently. "I thought if Draco spoke with you he would understand. I had no idea he would react that way."

Victoria shook her head and dropped her arms, smiling sadly at her friend. "It's not your fault, 'Mione." Severus snorted loudly making both witches chuckle. "Okay, this fight sort of is, but your heart was in the right place. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Or Draco for that matter."

Hermione groaned as she picked up her tea and began drinking. "Who would have expected Slytherins to be so emotional?"

Victoria hummed as she nodded in agreement, both witches studiously ignoring the dark glare being sent their way by the unimpressed Headmaster.

Nearly an hour and two cups of hot tea later, the door to the kitchen and a glassy eyed Draco entered, looking much like a puppy expecting to be punished for chewing on the furniture. Severus merely raised a brow in question, but his dark eyes made their warning clear, Severus had had enough with Draco's spoiled child behavior and he was not going to tolerate it again. Draco nodded in understanding at the unspoken threat.

"Victoria." Draco's voice was hoarse, no doubt from yelling and crying with his father, if his red rimmed eyes were anything to go by.

Victoria turned in her chair, looking over her right shoulder. Her posture defensive, but open.

"I'm so sorry." Draco whispered sounding much like he was about to burst into tears at any moment. Victoria, ever the forgiving and compassionate woman, rose from her chair and immediately wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him close.

"It's okay, I know you just want to protect your family." Victoria whispered softly as she desperately tried to blink away the moisture in her eyes.

"What I said, it was horrible and I'm so sorry. I should know better. You're a Ravenclaw, you're certainly not dumb enough to recommend someone for a promotion that would get people killed."

Victoria snorted and chuckled, nodding her head as she backed away from Draco.

"I meant what I said, Draco. You're a very gifted Healer and you deserve that position. I know you will do wonderfully at it." Victoria smiled and then narrowed her eyes playfully. "But if you ever say anything like that to me again, I will hex your bollocks off."

Draco laughed and nodded. "Understood. If you have a moment, my father would like to speak with you in the other room."

Victoria took a deep breath, casually looking sideways to Severus. The dark wizard nodded to her, gesturing that she needed to do this. Painful as it might be to see Lucius again and not be able to touch him, now that Draco knew about their child they had to discuss how they would proceed.

* * *

 

Lucius sat on the couch, staring at the fire willing his heart to slow down. His conversation with Draco had gone better than he anticipated. There was yelling and though he'd never admit it aloud, some crying, but it felt good to have the truth out there. He told Draco about how he met Victoria, how he pursued her, how he fell in love with her. He told his son how highly Victoria spoke of Draco and how often she told Lucius he should be proud of his son. He told him about the baby and Lucius' fear that Narcissa would discover the child and order either Victoria's arrest, or worse, the termination of their child. He hated that clause in the marital contract, but he had never worried about it because he had always been so safe. Until now.

Draco confessed to overhearing Lucius and Narcissa's fight the afternoon he was promoted. He admitted to seeing his father break down and turning to Severus and Hermione for help. He explained their plan to get the contract and even went so far as to explain what Hermione had discussed earlier.

The conversation had been difficult for both men, but it ended well. Both with better understanding and both agreeing on how things would proceed. No matter how difficult it may be, they had to do what was best for the child growing inside Victoria.

Lucius closed his eyes and took a relaxing breath when he heard the kitchen door open and heard soft footsteps enter the room.

"Draco said you wished to speak with me." Victoria softly spoke, her eyes looking everywhere but at the man sitting on the couch. She couldn't. It hurt, it hurt far too much.

"I did." Lucius confirmed as Victoria walked closer, but stopped a few feet away, refusing to sit down and refusing to look at him. His grey eyes scanned her body, landing on her rounded stomach. She looked beautiful and more importantly, healthy. "Is he well?"

Victoria furrowed her brows and looked to Lucius in confusion. Lucius gestured towards her stomach with a curious expression. Her green eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Did you cast the gender spell?" She asked accusatorily.

"No, why? Haven't you?" Lucius responded, shocked by her question.

"No! I wanted to be surprised." Victoria snapped, uncrossing her arms and protectively wrapping them around her stomach.

Lucius nodded with a snort. "I'm sorry to ruin the surprise, darling, but he'll be a boy. All Malfoys are."

Victoria clenched her jaw at the anger that rose up in her throat. This child wasn't a Malfoy. He or she was the bastard born of a Malfoy and his muggle-born mistress.

"Yeah, well that's because all claimed Malfoys were born to pure-bloods. Perhaps my sullied muggle-born blood will ruin the perfect family tradition. My apologies if that upsets you." Victoria snarked. She didn't mean to lash out at Lucius and it killed her to see the pain her words caused, but it was easier this way. Okay, that was bullshit. It wasn't easier, but neither was trying to be an adult.

Lucius slowly moved from his spot on the couch an approached Victoria, his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He would not rise to her anger. He knew she lashed out to protect her heart, but more so their child. Lucius stopped only a breath away, his body close enough that he could smell her beautiful fresh floral perfume and feel her body heat. Carefully he tucked his finger beneath her chin, forcing her head to rise so he could look into her eyes.

"Lucius, please don't." Victoria painfully whispered.

"I miss you so much. Being apart from you is torture and I cannot bear it." Lucius' breath bathed her face. The familiar scent of mint and tea making her dizzy. Victoria's eyes opened looking directly into his. As if moving on their own, Victoria's arms unwrapped from around her torso, her right hand gripping his left and pulling it from hanging limply at his side and pressed it against her rounded stomach.

"We miss you too." Victoria whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Like two magnets drawing together, Lucius and Victoria moved closer together until their lips met in the middle, coming together in an uncoordinated, but completely erotic kiss. Lucius' hand left her chin, moving to bury into her loose hair as he always loved to do when he kissed her. Her left hand wrapped around his neck, fisting in the fine hairs at the base of his neck drawing an aroused growl. Between them, their other hands were still twined together, resting against the swell of her stomach. The proof of their union and their love.

Their kiss was intense and all consuming. For a moment in time they were able to forget the reality of their situation. He, a married pure-blood bound in contract to a woman who seemed to be slipping into the Black madness, she, a single muggle-born who was carrying the illegal child of her lover. For just a moment, Lucius and Victoria got to be what they both so desperately wanted to be, in love and lost in the other.

Far too soon for Victoria's liking, Lucius pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against hers. Their chests were rising and falling at quick rates, their eyes glued to the other. Victoria felt her heart clench in realization that now would be when Lucius pulled away and said goodbye. That they would go their separate ways and eventually she would marry a man who would become her child's father through a blood adoption, as they had agreed.

"I love you, Victoria. I love you and our child so much and I cannot let you go."

Victoria's heart stopped at his words, seizing in her chest as hope built in her stomach. Lucius' eyes were bright with tears, so open and honest and ready for her scrutinizing gaze.

"I cannot be with you now, for the safety of you and our son, but I am going to divorce Narcissa. I will be there when our son is born and I will be there every day of his life. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving and allow me the chance to make this right, I swear on my magic and my life that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Lucius' hand clenched harder in her hair, pulling her head closer in a desperate attempt to memorize every detail of her so as to remind him every second of the horrible coming days and weeks why he is doing this.

Victoria bit her bottom lip and gave him a sorrowful look, tears once again welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry," Lucius, let out a choked breath, "but I really don't think it's a boy."

Lucius laughed as he wrapped his arms around his beloved's waist and pulled her to his body, burying his face into her neck to breathe her scent in. Victoria wrapped her arms around his shoulders, both hands burying in the silky hair she missed.

"As long as you promise you'll be there, I'll wait until the end of time, my love." Victoria whispered emotionally into his neck, placing a gentle kiss against his pale skin.

Draco smiled as he leaned in the doorway between the sitting room and the kitchen, watching his father and Victoria embrace one another as though they would never see each other again. It would be hard and it would probably put their family in the midst of the rumor mill, but as Draco watched his father and Victoria, he thought of his own beloved. He would move heaven on Earth to be with Astoria. How could he deny his father the same?

* * *

 

"A Gryffindor barrister?" Lucius looked at Severus as though the man had lost his mind and to be honest, Severus himself was questioning his sanity. Hermione had convinced him that Lucius would need a brave barrister unafraid to take on the noble Black House, but also a pure-blood with an intimate understanding of the intricacies of the old traditional values and conveniently, she knew one.

"Yes, Oliver Wood." Severus replied tonelessly, taking a sip of the vintage firewhiskey.

Lucius blinked dumbly, neither his expression nor his eyes giving away any indication of his feelings on the subject.

"Lucius, I understand you are untrusting of a Gryffindor, but need I remind you the house is brave and loyal to a fault. Narcissa can be a force to be reckoned with when angered; you will need a barrister unafraid of any and all tactics she will try to prevent this divorce. As loyal to Slytherin as I am, a Slytherin would ultimately do what is in their best interest. In this case, you need someone who will do what is in _your_ best interest." Severus set his class down on his desk before him, sitting back in his Headmaster's chair keeping his face impassive.

Lucius swirled his firewhiskey in his glass, casually looking around Severus' office at Hogwarts while considering his options. It wasn't that he was against a Gryffindor barrister per say, but he did question if Oliver Wood would even consider representing him. After all, they were on opposite sides during the war until Lucius and his family defected during the final battle.

"Severus, I am not opposed to doing whatever I have to, to ensure their safety, but I do not believe Mr. Wood would consider representing me. I dare say I burned many bridges during the war. None more than with those of the Gryffindor house." Lucius sighed, feeling the weight in his chest tighten further. It had been three weeks since he saw Victoria last and he was no closer to a divorce than he had been then.

Severus watched Lucius closely then turned to glance up at Dumbledore's painting, smirking at the pride that was showing in the old Headmaster's eyes when he looked upon Lucius. It was true, the Malfoy family played a crucial role in the rise of Voldemort's power, especially Lucius' own father, Abraxas, but it was also true that Lucius and Draco had worked valiantly to rebuild their name after their defection. Lucius donated millions to the post-war efforts. Hogwarts was rebuilt entirely from Malfoy money, as was the expanded wings in St. Mungo's. Lucius also let go of his blood prejudice, even employing half-bloods, muggle-borns and many others who were deemed undesirable to hire as his employees with wonderful benefits. Lavender Brown, the former gossip of Hogwarts, always spoke highly of the Malfoy patriarch. She was devastated when no one would hire her after being disfigured by Greyback during the final battle, but only 1 year post-battle the blonde found herself dutifully employed with Malfoy industries as their event planner, working behind the scenes to plan some of the biggest events the Wizarding world has. It was just a shame Lucius could not seem to begin to forgive himself as so many already had.

Dumbledore felt Severus' stare and turned to smile at him, raising a brow in question. Severus immediately nodded and with a clap of Dumbledore's hands all the paintings in the office found themselves held behind magical curtains that blocked both sound and their view into the office. Lucius furrowed his brow in question, but Severus ignored him instead opting to send his panther patronus to Hermione with one word "go."

Moments later Severus heard a knock at his door.

"Enter!" Severus called, smirking at Lucius' look of sheer confusion.

Hermione entered the office first with a small smile, Draco closely behind her and shockingly, Oliver Wood behind him.

Lucius placed his glass on the table and rose from his chair, his luxury black robes elegantly moving around his form as he greeted the newcomers.

"Professor Granger, Draco, Mr. Wood." Lucius tonelessly spoke, offering his hand to the Gryffindor barrister.

"Lord Malfoy." Oliver replied kindly. "Shall we sit?"

Lucius inclined his head and sat back in his chair, watching the three younger wizards closely as they all took chairs summoned by Severus, Hermione of course closest to Severus, Draco next to her and Oliver next to Lucius. Oliver smiled kindly at the house elf who appeared and offered him tea, accepting the cup with a polite thank you. Lucius felt his lips turn up slightly when Draco did the same.

"Draco and Hermione have already explained your case to me, Lord Malfoy –"

"Lucius, please." Lucius cut in, shifting awkwardly at his formal title in such a setting.

Oliver smiled kindly with a nod. "Lucius, I am already up to date on your case and I will accept your case if you so wish."

Lucius stared at Oliver is complete shock. "Why?"

Oliver chuckled softly, his face taking on a very fond expression.

"Let's just say my fiancé would be less than pleased if I were to turn it down. You've also proven over the years that you have changed and to be quite blunt, I believe in second chances." Oliver finished with a soft, but serious tone.

"May I ask who your fiancé is?" Lucius asked curiously despite himself.

"You are quite familiar with her, she works as your event planner." Oliver smiled proudly.

Lucius blinked in surprise. He had heard Lavender had gotten engaged and he had even given her and her soon-to-be husband an engagement gift, but he had yet to speak with the young witch about the details as she had been very busy planning their formal robe affair in Ireland.

"I had not had a chance to speak with Miss Brown about her engagement, so please allow me to offer my congratulations." Lucius smiled softly.

"Thank you." Oliver nodded. "Draco explained that we will need to move this divorce as quickly as possible because you are expecting a child?"

Lucius nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He was terrified talking about his second born with anyone. The more people who knew, the greater the risk Narcissa would discover the pregnancy and act irrationally.

"She's nearing her sixth month, so yes, time is crucial."

Oliver placed his tea cup on the desk before leaning back and clasping his hands.

"Cygnus Black included the "Illegitimate Heir" clause in the contract, correct?" Lucius nodded sadly. "The good news is the law surrounding it was brought before the Wizengamot in 1984, abolishing the right of the wife to demand termination of the pregnancy."

Lucius let out a relieved breath, rubbing his hand against his mouth to prevent a sob from escaping.

"The bad news, however, is Narcissa could demand the child be stripped of your magical essence. It would essentially render the child a squib and give them no legal rights in our world to claim anything as an heir." Oliver finished professionally.

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Draco.

"That's unfair! My sibling has just as much right to any of the Malfoy assets as I do."

"I agree, Draco, but this was the compromise in abolishing the ability to demand termination. At least this way the child would be allowed to live."

"That's bullshit." Hermione mumbled as she shook her head in anger. Severus smirked softly realizing it was going to become his beloved's next mission to get the clause outlawed entirely.

Lucius took a deep breath and leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his knees and hanging his head down. The room felt as though it was spinning. For every piece of good news, there was another piece of bad. It felt hopeless.

"Mr. Wood, I'm going to be entirely honest with you." Lucius started softly, turning his head to look at the young barrister. "Protecting my children is my highest priority. As Draco is an adult and has already claimed his birthright, that leaves my second child. I will do anything to protect him. I do not care what I have to sacrifice. Can you ensure that he will kept safe? At _any_ cost."

The silence that befell Severus' office was deafening. Hermione, Severus and Draco kept still, though their eyes were shifting between the Gryffindor barrister and the blonde aristocrat as the two men had a non-verbal conversation between them.

"Lucius, I will ensure your children, including any future, will be kept safe and be kept as legal and rightful heirs to the Malfoy family. You have my word." Oliver neutrally supplied, but the hard look in his eyes gave Lucius more hope than his words did. Severus was right, it would be a lion who would ensure the safety of his children.

* * *

 

Draco wanted to be anywhere, but where he was, having tea with his mother. Oliver Wood had more than proven himself as a worthy barrister in the 10 weeks following the initial meeting held at Hogwarts, but now that the plan was finally moving into place, Draco was terrified. It had been a very rough 10 weeks of working secretly to build their case against Narcissa. It meant locating witnesses and people willing to ally with House Malfoy over House Black. Oliver worked dutifully to ensure any and all ties between Lucius and Victoria be severed to ensure Narcissa could not link them until _after_ the divorce was final. Afterwards, she could scream until she was blue in the face and she would have zero rights as Lady Malfoy to take any action against Lucius or Victoria.

The 10 weeks had been very tense for the Malfoy patriarch. He had to work at not invoking his wife's ire, which was easier said than done, while keeping his distance from Victoria which was proving to test his patience. Victoria was now 36 weeks along and Healers said she could go at any point. It terrified Lucius to think he could not be with her when she delivered, but Oliver had promised that doing the bulk of the work up front would make for a swift divorce once proceedings started. And that day was today.

"Draco, are you alright?" Narcissa asked sweetly as she sipped her tea, watching her son closely.

Draco nodded with a sigh. "Yes, Mother, it's just…Astoria and I have been arguing."

"Oh no. What about?" She gasped dramatically to play her role as concerned mother. Secretly, she was thrilled at the prospect of being rid of the witch. After the older sister's deplorable behavior the Greengrass family fell from social grace and Narcissa no longer wished to be associated with them.

"Children. I wish to have my heirs, but she seems reluctant. Almost as though she doesn't wish to even be a mother." Draco discretely cast a sideways glance at his mother, watching her expression closely. He was not surprised to see the annoyance in her expression despite how quick she schooled her features to hide it.

"Dragon," Narcissa placed a comforting hand on his arm, "you are very young. You have time, my son to have your heir –"

"Heirs, Mother. I want more than one." Draco interrupted impatiently sounding every bit the spoiled child he once had been. Narcissa clenched her jaw, resisting the urge to sneer at the very idea.

"Perhaps one would be sufficient, Draco. Children are a great deal of work." Draco nearly rolled his eyes at her very diplomatic word choice. Instead, he continued his charade. At any time all hell would break loose.

"Yes, but we could put years between them. I know you and Father are going to have another heir now that I'm an adult."

Narcissa's expression was priceless. Her blue eyes were widened almost comically. Her jaw had dropped and every muscle in her body appeared to be frozen.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Father and I were talking about our duty as pure-bloods to ensure there are more pure-bloods to carry on our traditions. I know you and Father were unable to have any children after me, but, Mother, we have made such advancements in healing that any problems on you or Father's part could possibly be cured to allow you to have another heir or two." Draco smiled with a youthful excitement Narcissa could not recall seeing. Not that she cared. Her blood was rushing to her ears, dulling her ability to hear. Lucius was off his broomstick if he thought they would have another child. She didn't even want the one sitting next to her, let alone another. It had been a miracle that Lucius gave up and began his affairs. It was all perfect.

Narcissa slowly rose from the settee, feeling dread set in her stomach. Lucius had wanted more children. He wanted all 4 of the blasted cretins their marriage contract allowed. However, she had drank potions to ensure her ill health while pregnant as to dissuade her husband from wanting more. Draco had been such a sickly infant that Lucius had been too scared the first year to even think about trying. Then as Draco grew stronger, Lucius informed his wife he wished for his 2nd heir. By that point pregnancy was impossible. She ensured that.

Feeling the room closing in, Narcissa turned to escape, but found her path blocked by her husband and Healer James, their own family Healer.

"Ah, Narcissa, perfect timing." Lucius smiled playfully, looking into the room and feigning surprise when he saw his son. "Oh, hello, Draco. I was unaware you were stopping by today."

"I needed to speak with Mother. Hello Healer James." Draco nodded politely. The older woman did not smile back, she never did, but she did nod a greeting. Narcissa felt her blood run cold when the elder witch, who reminded her too much of a more severe Professor McGonagall, turned her focus to her.

"Healer James, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Narcissa worked to keep her voice steady.

"His Lord has asked me to examine you both to ensure your fertility." The woman's Scottish tone was cold and clipped.

Narcissa narrowed her gaze on her still smiling husband.

"Draco has spoken to me about all the advancements in Healing, Cissy, and how they are now able to cure or reverse nearly any infertility ailment. We would be able to have the children we always wanted." Lucius smoothly drawled, his face betraying nothing. "I believe this would help you and I as well, help us to reconnect as a couple."

Narcissa swallowed around the bile rising in her throat, nodding with a false smile. "Of course, darling, please just allow me to dress more appropriately for such an intimate examination."

The blonde woman moved to slip past Lucius, but found her movement stopped by the Healer. The older witch gripped her arm tightly, pushing her back into the room.

"Nonsense, Lady Malfoy. The examination is quick and painless. Draco himself could have done it. It's simple spells, no physical examination necessary." The woman clipped, her grip never relenting on the Malfoy matriarch's slender arm.

Healer James shoved Narcissa back onto the settee and removed her wand and turned her focus to Lucius.

"Perhaps his Lord wishes to go first to ease his wife's fears?"

"Absolutely." Lucius nodded and immediately entered the room, sitting down casually in the armchair.

Healer James waved her wand in an intricate pattern and Narcissa felt her heart drop to her stomach when the results began to write themselves in gold script in the air. Healer James and Draco both reviewed them with detached medical attention.

"Very good, Lord Malfoy. You are very healthy and fertile." Healer James tonelessly supplied.

"Healthy and fertile?" Draco snorted. "His numbers are that of a 20 year-old wizard."

Lucius smirked at this son and the glare the old fashioned Healer sent him. She was clearly not amused with Draco's antics. With a nod the witch turned to Narcissa.

"Is this really necessary? Lucius, we have not even begun to try." Narcissa waved the woman's wand away, desperate to avoid the spells.

Lucius leaned forward and grabbed his wife's hand in his, his face looking hopeful. "Narcissa, I believe our inability conceive after Draco was what pushed us apart. I do not wish for that rift to grow larger. We have the chance to try again and this time with more information."

Narcissa pulled her hand away from her husband and turned to face the Healer once more, nodding with her jaw set and posture defensive. The older witch moved her wand in the same intricate pattern as it had over Lucius and almost immediately the results appeared. Lucius was not sure what he was reading, but by Draco and Healer James' shocked expressions, he assumed it was not good.

"Mother?" Draco asked in a tone that sounded nothing short of horrified. Narcissa refused to look at him, her face set forward.

"What is it?" Lucius turned to the Healer, now feeling concerned given the tears in his sons eyes.

Healer James looked at Narcissa in disdain, her wand hand shaking furiously.

"Your wife cast an exceptionally dark spell upon her womb. Her womb is unable to bear any children." The woman softly supplied, finally turning to face Lucius. "It was cast when she was with child. Her womb still carries the deceased child, unable to do anything as her body no longer recognizes the existence of it or her womb. It will need to be surgically removed."

Lucius felt his blood run cold. "How old?"

"Your son was 16 weeks, my Lord. Approximate death was 20 years ago."

Lucius turned his furious gaze to his unmoving wife. Narcissa appeared unremorseful and entirely unmoved by the Healer's explanation. It only infuriated him more. Refusing to bear him any additional children was one thing. Deliberately killing his son was another entirely.

"Thank you Healer James. Please leave your report on the table. Draco will see you out." Lucius stated with a detached tone. Draco's wet eyes shifted between his parents, but he did rise when Healer James helped him from the settee after leaving the magically sealed parchment on the table. The stoic woman held Draco close as the two left the room, the door slamming behind them with a wave of Lucius' hand.

The room fell into silence, both Malfoys lost in their thoughts. Lucius was unsure how much time passed before he could even find the words to speak.

"Anything you wish to say, _wife_?" Lucius sneered, standing up and carefully removing his robes and placing them over the back of his chair. With precise movements Lucius carefully folded the sleeves of his tailored shirt up, exposing his faded Dark Mark.

"I did my duty. I bore you an heir." Narcissa sneered.

"And by the sounds of it, killed my second." Lucius bellowed causing the china on the table to rattle.

"What was the purpose behind this?" Narcissa asked smoothly, crossing her legs at the ankle and looking calm. "You had no intention of bedding me again, let alone demanding I bear your child."

Lucius gripped the back of the chair so tight his knuckles turned white. He wanted to kill her. He had never wanted to kill anyone as much as he wanted to kill the woman at that moment. Not even Voldemort.

"You wished a divorce, but could not seek one without a break in our contract. Am I correct?" Narcissa smirked.

"You _will_ give me one, witch." Lucius finally looked to his wife, his grey eyes deadly.

"No, I won't. I will not be cast aside so you may place whichever whore has earned your heart into my place." Narcissa delicately grabbed her tea cup and began sipping at it, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Lucius saw red. There was no other way to describe the emotional fog he fell into at Narcissa's amusement. He had just learned of the death of the second child he never even knew existed and his wife had the audacity to smirk as though this was all entertaining. As though she held all the cards. He could not recall speaking nor moving. Yet moments later he was being pulled off his wife, who was pinned to the couch gasping for breath, by Aurors Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Severus stood off to the side with sad eyes, watching his friend as he screamed and pulled at the two younger Aurors, desperate to resume his position with his hands gripped firmly around his wife's throat. Draco stood in the doorway that was merely a hole in the wall where once a door rested, tears falling down his face while Hermione rubbed his back soothingly.

"Mr. Malfoy, you must calm down." Ron ordered, pinning the flailing man's legs while Harry held his arms back.

"She killed my son!" Lucius yelled, finally seeing the other occupants in the room through tear filled eyes. "She killed my son."

Finally all fight left the elder Malfoy as the painful fact hit home. In place of flailing arms and legs and screams of fury were pained sobs and limp limbs. Ron's eyes moved to Harry, the green-eyed man nodding in return.

"Lady Malfoy." Oliver Wood called as he entered the room much a man on a mission, a folded parchment in his hand and Auror Parkinson at his side. "You are hereby ordered by Chief Warlock Arthur Weasley to submit to St. Mungo's."

Narcissa looked to Oliver in surprise, still rubbing at her tender throat. "Why?"

"Lord Malfoy has filed a petition for his son's remains to allow for proper internment in the Malfoy crypts and it was signed by Chief Warlock Weasley. Auror Parkinson and Auror Weasley, please see Lady Malfoy to St. Mungo's. Healer Winters is on standby." Oliver handed the parchment over to Narcissa and she immediately ripped it open, staring at the parchment in shock.

"This is impossible. He has not even left the house!" Narcissa yelled, her eyes still glued to the order.

"As Lord Malfoy's barrister I have been given authority to file petitions on his behalf. Now if you will," Oliver gestured to the two aurors to grab the woman and help her up. Narcissa began immediately fighting Ron and Pansy, but the two Aurors were younger, stronger and more trained, easily allowing them to guide the screaming woman towards the exit.

"Oh, Lady Malfoy," Oliver called out as they reached the door. "The formal divorce petition was filed after an official statement from Healer James. I strongly suggest you get yourself a good barrister."

Narcissa's furious words were cut off as Pansy and Ron pulled her from the room and disapparated in the hallway.

* * *

 

Shortly after Narcissa's dramatic exit and Harry's reserved exit, Lucius, Severus, Hermione, Draco, Astoria, who arrived shortly after the commotion started, and Oliver sat down in the sitting room quietly sipping at the tea supplied by the house elves. Hermione watched fondly as the once thought to be abused elves loyally served the somber elder Malfoy his tea and even pushing him to eat some of the tea sandwiches. Lucius did not even argue, he took the offered food with a small forced smile and ate in silence.

"Victoria, Oliver?" Draco finally asked, a little surprised that she was the one who would be performing the procedure. Oliver gently placed his tea cup down and looked at Draco with a soft expression.

"I'm sorry, she was the on call Healer. Chief Warlock Weasley ordered the procedure immediately and contacted St. Mungo's for the Healer's information. I could not request a change without raising suspicion." Oliver stated.

"I trust her." Lucius quietly mumbled, his glassy eyes still staring forward at the fire. "If anyone is to handle my son in such a delicate way, I trust her to it."

Draco wanted to argue because he did not think it was fair that it was Victoria, nor was it appropriate, but they had little choice. Until Lucius and Narcissa were officially divorced, they could not risk any suspicions being raised.

"She's a Healer, Draco." Hermione interrupted his thoughts gently. "Much like you, she is professional and handle this as one."

"I know, I don't doubt she will. I just…I worry it will upset her." Draco's tone trailed off into a soft whisper, leaning his head on his wife's shoulder.

* * *

 

Valerius Caelum Malfoy arrived home in a small white marble box just as the sun was setting, delivered into Lucius' own hands by a very teary-eyed Pansy Parkinson. Auror Parkinson offered her condolences and after handing Lucius the small box, she handed Oliver the official documents from St. Mungo's before quietly leaving the family to their grief.

Lucius stared at the small box with tears falling from his eyes without a care of who saw them. He felt a million emotions running through him, the worst of all guilt. He felt like he failed his son in some way. That he should have known about his existence and he should have protected him from any harm, but he didn't. His son had died at the hands of his own mother and it infuriated Lucius. He knew it had been quick. Though Victoria's report had been professional in every way, the small letter she had tucked away in it had not. Lucius felt comfort after Oliver handed him the envelope without question before excusing himself to file the official medical report with the Wizengamot. Inside the letter was Valerius' hand and footprints and a sonogram picture taken before the procedure. He simply looked frozen in time and perfect in every way. Victoria spoke of how beautiful Valerius was and how she had carefully wrapped him in a soft blue blanket that had been charmed so it would always be warm. She offered her condolences to Lucius and to Draco and assured her love that when this chapter was closed, they would take their child to his or her brother's grave and tell Valerius all about them and in turn, tell their child about his or her older brother. Her final words struck Lucius the hardest. She promised on her magic that the spell Narcissa used had been quick and entirely painless for his son. There was no way in which he suffered and that lifted some of the burden that had fallen upon his heart.

When the moon was high in the sky, Valerius was laid to rest inside the Malfoy crypts. Hermione had not been the least bit offended when Severus had quietly asked her to return to the school. It wasn't that he didn't want her there because he most certainly did, he just felt Lucius and Draco needed their privacy during this time and while at the moment they may not care about her presence, when they had more level heads they may. Severus stood next to his best friend, a firm hand on the man's shoulder as he levitated Valerius' casket into his final resting spot. As the marble block positioned back into its place to secure Valerius safely, delicate script etched into the stone to mark it for the beloved son and brother.

* * *

 

As Lucius expected, the divorce proceedings with Narcissa had turned into a nightmare. After being trespassed from the Malfoy estate and forced to reside in their smaller penthouse in London, Narcissa went on the warpath to stop the divorce by any means. Thankfully, having a Gryffindor barrister paid off and Oliver kept the woman from getting any of her ridiculous demands met. However, as the weeks wore on and Victoria's due date approached, Lucius' patience wore thin. He swore she would continue the fight until Lucius finally caved out of sheer frustration.

"Oliver, we have to get this finalized! My child is due any minute." Lucius sighed as he rubbed his temples while sitting in Oliver's office. The younger wizard nodded with a grimace. Their current attempt at negotiations were proving to be as fruitless as all the others.

"She is demanding Malfoy Manor and refuses to give it up, in addition she was alimony that is quadruple what her monthly allowance was as your wife. Unless you are willing to part with those today, I'm afraid these meetings will be as pointless as all the others." Oliver mumbled while flipping through Narcissa's latest list of demands. He was convinced they should order a psychological evaluation because she had clearly slipped into the Black madness, but Lucius refused. He just wanted it to be over.

"Can I just meet with her? In private?" Lucius asked, looking at Oliver with hope.

Oliver cringed at the idea of getting the two Malfoys in the same room again. Anytime they did, it turned into a complete war.

"Oliver, we have to finalize this today! You have to let me speak to Narcissa alone. Once she realizes I am not playing a game, she will relent." Lucius assured his barrister.

"You cannot touch her or cast any curses or hexes!" Oliver pointed a finger at his older client much like a parent scolding a child. Lucius nodded and immediately handed his wand over.

Oliver felt trepidation as he lead Lucius to the conference room that was holding Narcissa and her representation. He was a questionable character who Oliver was sure was a criminal himself. With a deep sigh, he opened the door and reared back when the sound muffling spell lifted and Narcissa's shrieks fell into the hall.

"Barrister Harrold, please step outside. My client wishes to speak to your client in private." Oliver professionally spoke, his voice raised to override Narcissa's furious screams. The other barrister merely raised his brow. "I have Lord Malfoy's wand and the room is warded to protect our clients."

Content with Oliver's words, the short portly man exited the room and shot Lucius a scathing glare. How dumb was the elder Malfoy to let such a gorgeous woman go?

With a final confident nod, Lucius entered the room and waited until the door was closed, charms fully in place, before finally turning to look at his wife. Despite all her screaming and arguing, she looked completely composed and regal as ever in her luxury light blue robes.

"Have you finally come to your senses?" Narcissa asked in a condescending tone.

Lucius clasped his hands behind his back and inclined his head. "I have."

Narcissa sighed with a small smile. "That's a relief. Let us return home for Christmas Eve dinner and put this entire debacle behind us."

Lucius outright laughed at his soon to be ex-wife.

"No. We are not returning to my home, nor are we putting this behind us. What we are going to do is finally end this charade so we can move forward with our lives. My final offer to you, Narcissa, is the Paris estate, the Athens estate and 4 vaults. You will still be able to live the life you are accustomed to and never need to work to support yourself. You are going to sign the papers that will then be filed with the Wizengamot today so when I return home this evening, I am free of your claws." Lucius calmly stated as though he was talking about the weather.

"No, I do not accept. This conversation is done." Narcissa smirked, rising from her chair, but found her movement impaired with her feet glued to the ground. Lucius carefully removed his robes and once again rolled up his sleeves to expose his Dark Mark.

"I am done playing these games, Narcissa. You either agree to these terms and sign the papers –"

"Or what?" Narcissa cut in curtly.

"Or I will kill you right now." Lucius smirked, pulling a small knife from his pocket. Narcissa's eyes drifted to it and her smirk trembled slightly, but she refused to back down.

"You will not. You will not risk Azkaban." She tried sounding confident, but the slight quiver in her voice betrayed her.

"I do not care about Azkaban. I do not care about anything except being free of you. You think I am not serious, but you should know well enough that at one point I was a very loyal follower of the Dark Lord's and if you do not cease this immediately, I will remind you intimately of how dark I can be." Lucius' voice dipped into a growl.

"You won't." Narcissa whispered.

"You killed my son. I'm being kind in allowing you the chance to continue to live. Do not test my patience witch." Lucius took a menacing step forward and smiled widely at the fear that showed in her eyes. She was trapped and she knew it. "What will it be? Death or divorce, because I am leaving here today a free man one way or another."

* * *

 

Lucius sat in his chair, bouncing his knee impatiently as they waited from the Wizengamot to review the terms of their divorce. They had only 30 minutes before the Ministry would close for the holiday and if the review wasn't complete by then, their divorce hearing would be postponed until after the New Year and that was not acceptable.

Finally, after an eternity later, but really only 5 minutes, Chief Warlock Weasley turned to the two parties and asked them to rise.

"Narcissa Black, do you agree to the terms laid out in this divorce contract?" Arthur asked neutrally.

"I do, sir." Narcissa quietly stated, tears brimming in her eyes. Arthur nodded and turned to Lucius.

"Lucius Malfoy, do you agree to the terms laid out in this divorce contract?"

"I do, sir." Lucius answered confidently, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Very well," Arthur nodded, "It is the decision of the Wizengamot to grant this divorce effective immediately. Lord Malfoy, Lady Black, you are no longer married and are no longer held by the requirements of your marriage contract. The divorce contract has been filed and you both are held to the terms by penalty of our court."

With the loud bang of the gavel, Lucius felt as though the vice closing around his heart and lungs had been lifted. While Narcissa left the court in tears to return to Paris, Lucius instead shook Oliver's hand with a huge smile and a promise that his and Lavender's honeymoon was on him. Two weeks in Italy at the finest resorts.

"Congratulations, father." Draco smiled as he hugged his father, grateful to see the man smiling for the first time in what felt like years.

"Thank you, Draco. It is a relief for this to finally be over." Lucius sighed, resting his hands on the table and allowing himself a moment to gather his thoughts. It had been a rough day and he couldn't wait to spend his evening at home with his son, daughter-in-law and his expecting witch.

"And not a moment too soon either." Draco chuckled. Lucius raised his head and furrowed his brows. "Oh, Victoria is in labor."

* * *

 

"Oh Merlin, I'm never doing this again." Victoria groaned in pain, holding Hermione's hands tightly as she balanced on a yoga ball. The St. Mungo's staff looked to her as though she was crazy, but she had taken both muggle and wizarding labor and delivery courses. She fully planned on using any method offered by both to help alleviate her discomfort.

"You say that now, but you'll change your mind." Hermione grinned as Victoria shot her a glare.

"Oh Gods, 'Mione. What if they didn't agree? What if he can't come?" The auburn-haired woman felt her anxiety climb at the thought of Lucius missing their child's birth, especially after the hell he had endured in recent weeks.

As if on cue, the door to her delivery suite flew open and a very breathless and frazzled Lucius stormed in, his eyes wide with excitement.

"You're here!" Victoria yelled as tears fell from her eyes. "Oh Merlin, please tell me this is good news."

Lucius entered the room and smiled in thanks to Hermione when the witch allowed Lucius the spot she had been occupying and excused herself from the room, allowing the two lovers their privacy. Lucius kneeled on the charmed pillow Hermione had been on, his hands holding Victoria's face as he pressed their foreheads together.

"It's over, my love. The divorce contract was filed just moments ago." Lucius smiled, wiping at her tears with his thumbs. "I'm yours for the rest of time."

Unable to speak, Victoria wrapped her arms around Lucius' neck and held him close and cried on his shoulder out of both pain and relief.

* * *

 

"You're doing great, Victoria, just a few more pushes." Healer James calmly soothed the sweaty and thoroughly exhausted witch.

"I'm going to kill you, Lucius." Victoria growled as she pushed again, her legs shaking with effort.

"Absolutely, darling, as soon as he's here I'll hand you your wand." Lucius smirked, pressing a damp flannel against her forehead while she caught her breath.

"Stop saying that! You don't know we're having a boy!" Victoria groaned as another contraction hit and the desire to push overwhelmed her.

"Yes, yes, but you forget, darling, Malfoys are always –"

"Finish that sentence, Lucius Malfoy, I dare you." Victoria yelled, digging her nails into the back of his hand as she pushed hard and nearly fainted as the pain intensified 10 fold.

"Perfect, Victoria, the head's out, just one more big push and your baby will be here." Healer James nodded with a smile, her gloved hands ready to catch the child.

Victoria took a deep breath and sat forward, squeezing Lucius' hand with near bone breaking intensity and almost as soon as the horrifying burning pain started, it stopped and the room was filled with the loud cry of their baby.

"It's a girl!" Healer James announced with a smirk, carefully placing the crying newborn on the blanket on Victoria's chest.

Victoria's eyes were glued to the pink baby in her arms, crying as she carefully wrapped the warm blanket around her body. She was perfect in every single way. Her fingers, her toes, her nose. It was all just perfect because she was here, she was healthy and she was safe.

"Thank you, my love. Thank you." Lucius whispered into her ear before kissing her neck affectionately. When Victoria turned to smile at her love, her heart swelled at the tears of joy he had in his eyes and the look of pure love and awe as he stared at his daughter. The first girl child born into the Malfoy line in centuries.

* * *

 

(Almost 14 years later)

"Mum!" Cassie groaned as her mother hugged her tighter, kissing her light strawberry blonde locks for the umpteenth time. "Mum! My friends can see!"

"I don't care, Cassie Bear." Victoria mumbled before biting her bottom lip in hopes of stopping the tears from starting again. It didn't get easier watching their daughters leave for school.

Cassie turned her pleading grey eyes to her father who was merely standing back and watching in amusement. Desperate to be released before someone important, like Paolo Zabini, saw the horribly embarrassing display, Cassie stuck out her bottom lip and laid on the biggest sad eyes her father had ever seen. Like a complete sucker, Lucius gripped his wife's shoulders and gently tugged her back.

"Okay, love, let Cassiopeia go. The train is about to begin boarding." Lucius pulled Victoria to his side, kissing her head affectionately.

"Okay, okay." Victoria huffed as she wiped at her tears before turning her stern gaze to her eldest child. "And be nice to Scorpius! He's going to need his Aunt looking out for him."

Cassied rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded anyway. "I know, mum. I already promised Draco I'd keep an eye out for him."

"Good girl." Lucius smiled as he tucked a loose strand of his daughter's hair behind her ear. It was amazing how fast she was growing up and how fast time was flying.

Cassiopeia Aurora was born at 4:34 am on Christmas morning. The first girl born in the Malfoy family tree in centuries and Lucius could not have been more pleased. Though he was grateful when he had his heir, Draco, he had always longed for a daughter, a princess, his daddy's girl and thought he would never get that, but he did. Three times over.

It was on Cassie's first birthday that Lucius found Victoria sitting on the edge of the tub in her silky nightgown crying quietly. He had been concerned something was wrong, but that concern immediately switched to elation when Victoria told him she had just found out she was pregnant again. On August 7, 2007, Ara Sicily Malfoy was brought into the world. Unlike her sister, who was a near perfect combination of her parents, Ara took after the Malfoy family in both looks and personality. She had near white blonde hair, steel grey eyes and was Slytherin to the core. Though Severus never admitted it, Victoria was sure he favorited Ara because of it.

Their third daughter, Carina Selene Malfoy had been a complete surprise born 12 years almost to the day after her sister Cassie on December 26th. She was also the only daughter to inherit most of her features from her mother including her hair color and eye color, though she did get the Malfoy bone structure as her two elder sisters.

Near the happy Malfoy family was the younger Malfoy family, Draco, his wife and their eldest son, Scoripus, who was heading off to Hogwarts for his first year.

"Be good, Scorpius, and study hard. The Malfoy name is a strong one and we have a reputation for being on top academically." Draco advised his son, looking at him in awe. It was hard to believe how quickly they had come to this point.

"Yes, father, I will." Scorpius nodded from his position at his mother's side, hugging her closely.

"And don't forget what I said about your Aunts." Draco's tone hardened slightly as if to stress the importance of the topic. His young son nodded immediately with a serious expression.

"Tell you if any boys look at Cassie or Ara, hex them discretely if they talk to them and if they try to touch, tell Uncle Severus." Scorpius recited seriously, taking his personal mission from his Grandpa Lucius and his father very serious. Astoria rolled her eyes and huffed, shifting their youngest son, Corvus on her hip.

"That's my boy."

It was hard for Lucius to believe as he watched his two daughters lead their nephew aboard the train that he was there. With his son to his right and a witch who he was not only attracted to, but head over heels in love with at his left. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve such a perfect existence, but he wasn't questioning it. His life was so full of love and he would cherish every second of it.


End file.
